My Laird
by StillDreaming85
Summary: Isabella is an English woman, trying to escape a marriage she doesn't want. Edward is a Scottish Laird, with a soft spot for a damsel in distress and a hate for the English Redcoats that pursue her, but what does he do with her now that he has saved her? He has no choice, other than to bring her home, but he wasn't counting on falling for the lass on the journey to Castle Menzies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi!It's Mother's Day here in Scotland. So, I thought I would post this early as a gift for all the Mums out there.

This will be in drabble form. Usually between 100 – 500 words. There is no set update seclude or this story. I do have chapters prewritten, but until my other drabble is finished this will only update every other day.

I have also chosen not to set this is a certain period. I am writing it for fun, and not to be historically correct. If you can't deal with that then please do not read.

Huge thanks goes to **Tiffany** &amp; **Sherry** for working with me on this story. You ladies are awesome.

Oh, and this is also my first time doing third person. So be kind. xx

**Chapter One**

Isabella knew that running away wasn't going to solve her problems, but it certainly did help to distance herself from them. Her father, Charles, had promised her to Baron Segrave. The man was known for his ruthlessness and cruelty. There was no way she could marry such a man, whether her father commanded it or not. She would never be happy and she couldn't live in constant fear. She had already seen what he was capable of and she had only been staying at his home for a few days.

That was why, on the eve of her wedding, she had stolen a horse and headed towards Scotland, where she was sure they would never find her.

She had been riding for a day straight, or at least that's what it felt like to her, when the mare began to weary. The horse needed to rest, but she couldn't afford to stop. So she decided to abandon it instead. She climbed off the horse and hit it so that it would leave a trail running in the opposite direction. She hoped that would keep the Baron's men busy, should they follow her.

She stopped to rest a few hours later, in a clearing, next to a stream where she could bathe and drink. She was beyond ravenous at this point and scowling herself for not bringing supplies. If the truth be told, she hadn't planned to run away. She had merely seen the mounted horse unattended and climbed on it. She was halfway to Scotland before she realized what she was doing.

It was a foolish plan. She had no idea how to defend herself, and without food or shelter, she was sure to be dead within a few days. However, she would not go back to England. If she did her father would surely force her to marry the Baron.

She feared the Baron may even hurt her for her disobedience.

"Lady Swan," Michael, the Baron's first in command called out when he saw her.

She had been so consumed with worry and regret that she hadn't heard the Baron's men approach.

"Lady Swan," Michael called out again as he dismounted his horse. He and his men had been tracking her for the best part of a day. He was relieved to have finally caught up with her and see that she appeared to be unharmed. He had been worried that the savages would find her before they did.

He cautiously approached her, not wanting to scare her as his men circled around her, hidden in the trees. If she tried to run again, they would catch her. She was going home to the Baron, whether she liked it or not.

Isabella jumped to her feet, pulling out the dagger she had also stolen from her pocket. "Stay away from me," she warned him as she pointed the knife towards him. She had no idea how to use it, but she would give it a good attempt if he tried to hurt her or take her.

"There is no need to be scared Lady Swan," Michael said, taking another cautious step towards her. "I am one of Baron Segrave's men."

That was exactly why she was scared of him.

"I don't care who you are!" Isabella shouted. "Stay away from me."

"I have come to bring you home," he said still moving forward.

"I have no intention of going with you."

Michael lunged at Lady Swan after that. He disarmed her within seconds and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had let out a piercing scream before he managed to cover her mouth. He hoped none of the savages had heard it.

Edward and his men had been passing through the woods at that exact moment. When they heard the woman's scream, they rushed to her aid. Edward's men took care of the English soldiers in the trees while Edward went to assist the woman. He saw her in the clearing, fighting against an English soldier who was trying to force her onto his horse.

She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. Even in her state of disarray. She had long rich brown hair that was pulled back in a messy pleat, and the warmest of brown eyes, the kind that pulled you in and wouldn't let you turn away.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked, once he had managed to compose himself.

Isabella felt relieved when she had heard the man's voice, but when she turned around to see him she didn't feel quite the same relief. He was a beast of a man, at least seven foot tall, with broad shoulders, thick arms, and long wavy brown hair. He was barely wearing any clothes. One strap of material covered his chest while the rest fitted around his waist creating some sort of skirt, which sat just above his knees. She had never seen a man dressed in such a strange fashion.

"She's a runaway," Michael said, trying to keep his voice free from fear.

"I am no such thing!" Isabella protested. "I have never met this man before in my life." Which wasn't a complete lie. "He's trying to kidnap me," she cried, hoping that the savage would care enough to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I've had a few people wondering where the inspiration for this fic has come from. Julie Garwood, she writes amazing Scottish books, and also I'm from Scotland. So, it's kinda cool to write about my home land.

A huge thanks Tiffany &amp; Sherry.

The response for this fic has been amazing so far, so thank you to all of you as well. x

**Chapter 2**

"Unhand her," Edward commanded, but Michael didn't listen. He had no intention of letting Lady Swan go. If he did his Baron would certainly kill him. Edward sensed that the soldier wasn't going to cooperate without a little motivation, so he motioned for his men to bring the English soldiers forward.

When Edward's men stepped out the shelter of the trees, pushing the unarmed soldiers, Michael immediately released his hold on the Lady. He knew they were greatly outnumbered and had no chance of winning the fight, but he was still hoping that the savages would listen to reason. "Lady Swan is my Baron's bride. They are to be married on the morrow," he said. "She stole one of his horses and ran away this morn. I was sent to retrieve her."

Isabella looked at Michael in disgust as she moved away from him and dusted herself down.

"Is this true?" Edward asked her.

Isabella knew that she would need to be smart if she wanted to get out of this predicament. "As you can see, Sir, I have no horse," she said, motioning around her. "This man is a liar and is trying to trick you. He means to harm me."

Michael began to protest, but Edward put his hand up to silence him. "Where is the horse she stole?" he asked, looking around the clearing.

Michael was frustrated. He couldn't understand why Lady Swan was being difficult. If she wasn't careful, she was going to get them all killed. "Lady Swan abandoned the horse several miles ago," Michael stated.

"If he can't provide the horse as evidence, then his story has no merit," Isabella interjected, hoping the Scotsman would take her side.

Edward sensed the woman was lying or at least not telling the entire truth, but he could see how desperate she was to get away from the man. She clearly didn't want to marry this Baron and who could blame her? He was English and since Edward didn't like the English he was more than happy to help her get out of this mess.

"You will get on your horses and go home," Edward ordered the soldiers. "The Lady won't be returning with you."

When Michael began to protest Edward's men unsheathed their swords. "I suggest you heed my warning."

Michael and his men reluctantly mounted their horses and headed back the way they had come, unarmed.

Isabella grabbed her skirts and bowed at the savage. "I thank you kind Sir for assisting me, it was most kind, but if you will excuse me. I must be going."

"Where is it you're going, Lass?" Edward asked, curious.

"To visit a sick relative," Isabella lied. She bowed to him once more before gathering her skirts and hurrying away.

"Not so quick, Lass," Edward called out. "Where does this relative stay?" He didn't believe there was one.

"A few miles from here," Isabella replied, undeterred by his question.

"In which direction," he smirked.

Isabella sighed. She knew she had been caught out now, but she wasn't about to admit defeat to the savage. "That way," she said, pointing to the west.

Edward and his men laughed. "Nay Lass, there is nothing out that way, but moors and bogs."

"Well, perhaps my relative lives in a bog," Isabella muttered, picking up her skirts and walking away.

She didn't get far before the savage came after her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to his mount. There was no way he could leave her out here, alone. She was coming home with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Updating today as I won't have time tomorrow morning.

A huge thanks to Tiffany &amp; Sherry for working with me on this chapter x x

**Chapter 3**

Isabella didn't enjoy sharing the savage's horse. She wasn't used to being in such a close proximity to a man. She didn't like the way his right hand rested below her breast, holding her firmly to his chest or the way his hot breath hit the exposed part of her neck. It was causing all sorts of strange and unusual feelings in the pit of her stomach. She didn't quite feel in control of herself.

"Do you have a name?" she inquired, hoping to find a distraction.

The savage didn't answer her at first, which only served to infuriate her more. The least he could do was give her his name, especially when he had her in such a compromising position.

Edward smirked to himself. Lady Swan was certainly an unusual creature. She had fire inside her and wasn't frightened to speak her mind. He liked that about her, none of the women from his home would dare speak out of turn, but she was going to have to learn to control that mouth of hers if she wanted to fit in at his home and be accepted by his clan.

"My name's Edward, Edward Menzies," he said after several minutes, figuring that he had teased her long enough.

Isabella nodded, pleased that he had finally shared his name.

"This here is Jasper," Edward said, pointing to the man to his right. Jasper nodded at Isabella. "And the one to our left is Demetri, and the one behind us is Collin."

"Thank you," Isabella mumbled, feeling less dubious now that she knew their names. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, and then asked a second time when he didn't reply.

"Home," Edward replied curtly. He wasn't overly fond of talking and Lady Swan certainly asked far too many questions for his liking. He thought the woman would be grateful that he had decided to take care of her and had not left her to defend for herself. If he had any idea that she was going to yap so much he would have deeply considered leaving her to her own kind, the English.

"And where is that?" She asked. When he didn't respond, she sighed exasperatedly. "Are you not even going to ask after my name?"

"What is your name?" Edward asked, in the hope that she'd quieten down once she told him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said, turning to face him slightly.

Edward flinched. He wished she would stop wriggling around. The way her arse kept rubbing up against him was driving him wild with a need, and he was pretty sure her maidenhood was still intact. He didn't want to be the one to steal it from her. He wouldn't put that kind of shame on her, but if she didn't stop, then she would leave him with no choice.

"Keep still," he snapped, moving her to face the front again and pinning her against his chest.

Isabella stilled, but only because she had no idea what would happen if she provoked the Savage's temper. She wondered if she had done the right thing by running away and if Edward was going to turn out just as bad as Baron Segrave.

She was also concerned about what he planned to do to her when they arrived at his home. He was in no mood to talk, so she had no other option than to wait. She just hoped that it wouldn't take too long to get there. She was beginning to feel very weary.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A huge thanks to Tiffany &amp; Sherry x x

**Chapter 4**

Isabella woke to a gentle rocking motion, and someone calling her name. When she opened her eyes the world around her was dark. "Are we at your home?" She asked, sleepily.

"Nay," Edward laughed. "We are stopping to make camp. We won't arrive at my home for another two days." He jumped off the horse and lifted Isabella down, only letting go of her when he was sure that she was steady on her feet. "There is a stream just behind those trees, to your right, you can freshen up there."

Isabella nodded and wearily walked off in search of the steam. Luckily it wasn't that hard to find. The cold water was rather refreshing and a welcomed pleasure for her flushed skin. She soaked her handkerchief in the water and scrubbed her face before soaking it again and patting the back of her neck. She would have preferred to wash her whole body, but she was worried she would catch a chill or that someone would see her.

Edward stood hidden in the trees. He had been watching this whole time. He was completely captivated by her beauty, but what held him the most was the fact that Isabella had no idea just how beautiful she was. She was utterly innocent, pure. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to own her innocence, but she was English, there was no way his clan would accept her as their Lady.

When she had finished, he walked over to her, handing her some bread and cheese. "You must be starving, eat," he instructed.

Isabella didn't like his bossy nature, but she was too hungry to complain. She started eating at once, which seemed to satisfy him. When she was done, he pulled her to her feet and began dragging her towards the trees, telling her it was time to rest.

Isabella kept quiet, wondering where it was he expected her to sleep. She hoped that they had a tent, so that she could have some privacy, but she was greatly disappointed when Edward stopped in front of a tree and told her to lie down.

"Here?" she asked, appalled .

"Aye," Edward sighed. "This spot has the most shelter. My men left if for ye."

"Don't you have a blanket I could borrow?" She asked, looking around her, thinking that she was going to be very cold during the night. She could already feel the nip in the air.

"You'll lie with me, under my plaid," Edward commanded.

"Under your what?" She asked, confused.

She watched as he lifted up the back of his skirt, showing her that it was long enough to wrap around the two of them, but only if they lay close.

"Nay!" She shouted. "I will be fine without the blanket." She lay down on the cold ground and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that the savage would stay away from her because she didn't have the strength to fight him off.

"Suit yourself," Edward said, lying down on the ground and pulling his plaid around him. He closed his eyes, knowing that she would cave sooner or later, but she didn't.

He must have dozed off because he woke up sometime later to the sound of teeth chattering. "Come to me, Lass," he ordered. There was no point her in being cold when he could heat her up.

"Nay," she replied.

He hated that she wouldn't obey him, with a sigh he got up and went to her. She was freezing. He wrapped his plaid and his body around her, wishing that he had forced her to lie with him in the first place. He would feel guilty if she got sick.

The girl was too stubborn for her own sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A huge thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows and to my magic girls Tiff n Sherry xx

**Chapter 5**

Isabella fell asleep with pure exhaustion, but soon woke up freezing cold, and shaking. Her teeth were chattering so loud that she feared it draw in nearby savages and they would all be murdered during the night. She tried rubbing her arms and moving closer to the tree for shelter, but nothing worked. The ground was too cold. She couldn't get any heat into her body.

"Come to me, Lass," Edward ordered.

Nay, she said to herself. She would not go to him. Aye, he would provide warmth, but it was improper for a woman to lie with a man unless he was her husband, and the savage certainly wasn't her husband. Nor would he ever be she thought to herself.

If his men saw them lying together, they would think she was nothing but a common whore, perhaps they would even try to lie with her. They could even tarnish her name by telling people that she had lain with Edward. Nay, she would rather freeze.

She jumped when she heard the savage get to his feet with a sigh. He walked over to her and lay down behind her, pulling her flush against his chest. Then he, wrapped his legs around hers and covered their bodies with his plaid.

She tried to fight him.

She tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let her move. His hand was firmly placed below her breasts holding her into position. "Settle down Lass, and go to sleep. I won't let you freeze to death so there is no use fighting me," he whispered.

She had no choice other than do what he said. So, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to absorb his warmth. She soon fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

Isabella woke the next morning with someone gently shaking her. "Isabella, it's time to wake up." When she opened her eyes, she saw Edward leaning over her. It was the first time she had the opportunity to get a good look at his face, but she couldn't move past his eyes. They were so captivating. They were like two giant emeralds sparkling in the sun, so full of light and laughter. She could easily get lost staring at them for hours.

That was when she realised that she had been staring at him, and Edward's smug grin said that he had noticed her gaping and found it amusing.

She pushed him away and tossed the plaid off her. She hadn't even realised that she had been lying in his arms that entire time. She got to her feet and dusted herself off, muttering something about freshening herself as she marched towards the stream.

Edward found the whole thing rather entertaining. It seemed that the Lady was somewhat taken with him and he was fairly proud of the fact.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to Team Sheiffy

Extra update.

**Chapter 6**

Isabella ached from her head to her toes from all the horse riding she had done yesterday. She wasn't used to being on a horse, but she refused to let the savage know she was hurting. She didn't want him to think that she was weak or pathetic. If he did, then he might seek to take advantage of her.

After freshening up at the stream, she slowly walked back towards the group. They had now gathered by their horses and looked set to leave. Edward handed her an oatcake and told her to eat. It tasted bitter, and it was soft as if it had been sitting around for days, but she ate it anyway because she was hungry.

When she was finished, Edward and the rest of his men mounted their horses. Edward motioned for her to come to him. She reluctantly did as she was bid.

Edward noticed that she flinched when he lifted her to sit her down in front of him. "Are you sore?" he asked, though it was more like a demand than a question.

"Nay," She replied, hoping he would drop the matter. She didn't want to discuss her delicate condition and certainly not with the rest of his men listening.

Edward knew that she was lying, so he slowed the pace of the group down again. At this rate, it would take them a full week to reach his home. It was a journey that would usually take two days, but he didn't want Isabella to suffer any more than she needed to.

He hated that she wouldn't confide in him, but then she had no reason to. She had no reason to trust him. He was still a complete stranger to her and a Scotsman.

They rode for most of the day in silence. Isabella was too tired and sore to talk, and it wasn't like Edward was forthcoming with answers anyway. She may have even fallen asleep in his arms on several occasions. She knew it was improper and she knew that she shouldn't feel so comfortable being so close to him, but she was, and she couldn't help the way she felt. There was something about him that pulled her in and made her want to be with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks Sheiffy x

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed by more or less the same. They travelled, they slept and then they travelled some more. Isabella's resistance towards Edward had diminished a little every day. She was slowly learning that he meant her no harm. If he had wanted to hurt her, he could have already done so by now. She doubted that his men would have stopped him, but he hadn't hurt her or even attempted to do so. All he had done was shown her kindness. Something that she had been brought up to believe the Scottish lacked.

They were now on their fourth day of travelling though Edward had initially stated that it would only take two. Isabella was now beyond tired and sore. She had bruises and blisters in the most unimaginable of places. All she wanted was a nice, hot bath and a comfortable bed to sleep on. She would give anything for either of those things.

She had begun to think this was God's way of torturing her disobeying her father and running away from her marriage. It felt as if they were never going to reach Edward's home.

Edward squeezed her arm, trying to comfort her. He could see how much pain she was in, and he hated that he couldn't do anything to ease it. "We're almost there," he said, hoping it would soothe her. He pointed towards the hill on the right. "If you look closely you can see the top of the tower roof, just behind the trees."

Isabella hadn't realised that they were that close. She closed her eyes, imagining the hot from a bath easing her tight muscles.

Edward returned his hand to her stomach, holding her as tightly against his chest, hoping to lessen the rocking from the horse.

"What position do you hold in your home?" Isabella asked, hoping that he would answer. She needed a distraction, but she also knew he wasn't one for answering questions.

"Laird," Edward replied, curtly.

"Laird?" Isabella gasped. All of this time she had presumed that she was travelling with soldiers and that perhaps Edward was their officer. She had never once thought Edward had held a higher position than that. He certainly didn't look like a Lord, nor act like one.

"Aye," he replied a little softer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward shrugged. "You never asked."

"I never asked," Isabella mumbled, baffled.

She suddenly grew apprehensive wondering what her life would be like in her new home and what position she would be expected to take, and how Edward's people would treat her. Surely, they wouldn't welcome their Laird bringing home an English woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks Sheiffy

This is what **Wikipedia** says about drabbles: A **drabble** is a short work of fiction of around _**one **__**hundred**_ _**words**_ in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.

So, I am NOT duping anyone. The chapters DO NOT need to be longer, and I guess you could count every word over the 100 word mark as a bonus. Okay? Good.

**Chapter 8**

Isabella was shocked when she saw Edward's home. It was a lot bigger than she had been anticipating. She had presumed that Edward was one of the poorer Lord's and that his house and land would be relatively small. After all, he wasn't well-dressed. His dress barely covered his body, and if he couldn't afford to clothe himself then he certainly couldn't afford land or buildings.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

In the centre of a large stone wall stood a massive building, at least four stories high, and then double that in length. It was surrounded by various small buildings and then the wall. On the outer side of the wall, there were several bungalows, and what looked like outposts, and lastly a farm.

"And all of this is yours?" Isabella asked, stunned, as they drew nearer.

"Aye, it was my faither's and his faither's before him. It's been in our family for several generations."

Isabella merely nodded in response as hundreds of people had gathered to welcome their Laird home and they were almost within earshot. She didn't want to speak because then they would hear that she was English, and she was terrified of how they would react. She had images in her head of them screaming and shouting in disgust as they pulled her from the horse, before attacking her with pitchforks.

Sensing her unease Edward lightly patted her arm. "You are safe here Isabella. Do not worry."

Isabella wished that she could believe him, but it was hard to do so, with so many questioning eyes staring at her.

As Edward moved towards the courtyard the crowd the slowly parted. Some of the bystanders reached out and touched his leg as they passed, welcoming him home, others offered him small gifts, which he kindly refused. All of them eyed Isabella warily.

A tall, burly man was standing in the centre of the courtyard waiting to greet them. He grabbed the horse's reins and kept the horse still as Edward dismounted. "You're late," he said in a mocking tone. "I was beginning tae think that one of the other clans hid killed ye."

Edward laughed. It was the first time that Isabella had seen him express happiness. She loved the way his eyes lit up and the two dimples that formed on either side of his cheeks.

"And ye've brought someone back wae ye?" the man asked, turning his attention to Isabella.

"Aye," Edward answered as he turned around and lifted Isabella off the horse. "This is Lady Swan. Isabella, this is my Captain, Emmett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Isabella said while curtsying. She immediately regretted speaking, but she could have hardly ignored him.

"English?" Emmett asked, surprised, and numerous people around them gasped in horror.

"Aye," Edward said, shooting Emmett and the crowd a glare, warning them to keep their thoughts to themselves. He wouldn't allow them to scare Isabella any further. "Lady Swan is my guest and is therefore under my protection. She will be treated with the highest respect and anyone that doesn't do so will answer to me." Without another word, Edward grabbed Isabella's hand and dragged her towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thx Sheiffy

**Chapter 9**

Edward led Isabella through a door, which she presumed was the main door, but oddly it led into a large kitchen rather than a communal hall. The kitchen was buzzing, filled with women and children rushing here and there as they carried out their tasks.

"Lindsay!" Edward shouted, demanding a woman's attention.

A tall, skinny girl, with long brown hair, turned around to face him, curtsying when she realised who had spoken to her. "My Laird, you're back. Welcome home."

Edward nodded in response before speaking. "This is Lady Isabella. She needs something to eat and a room. She would probably be grateful for a bath as well. See to it that she is taken care of, and introduce her to Tiffany," he ordered, before turning around and heading through the kitchen. He was eager to meet with Emmett in the great hall. He wanted a full account of everything that had happened in his absence.

Isabella stared after Edward. She felt afraid now that he had left her. She wished that he hadn't left her side, but she understood that he was an important man and had more urgent things to attend to. He had already shown her more kindness than she could have expected. She couldn't ask or expect anything else from him. She was going to have to find her own way now and solve her own problems. She would also need to find a way to repay him.

"Lady Swan?" The tall kitchen girl said with concern as she stared at Isabella, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Isabella shook her head. "I'm sorry," she apologised, immediately informing the girl that she was English when she spoke. She saw the shock on the poor girl's face, but she was quick to hide the shock. "If ye sit down at the table my Lady, I will fetch ye some soup, and send orders to have a bath carried to yer chambers."

"Thank you," Isabella smiled, taking a seat at the table.

A few seconds later she was served a hot bowl of broth and some bread. The soup was delicious. It was the best thing she had eaten in days. It took all her effort to not scoff it all down at once.

When she was finished, the girl took the bowl away and then offered to show her to her room. She led her down a dark hallway that was lined with several soldiers. It took Isabella several minutes to realise that the doors, they were passing were dungeons, and several of the cells were filled with prisoners. She quickened her step after that, hoping that there was another way in and out the castle so that she would never need to use that hallway again.

Isabella's chambers were on the second floor. It was a modest room if nothing else, with a small bed, chest and chair. The bath had already been brought up the stairs, though she had no idea how they had made to get it around those narrow winding bends. The maid filling it bowed to Isabella and headed for the door, shooting her a disapproving look, and muttering something under her breath in a language Isabella didn't understand.

"I've had fresh clothes laid out on yer bed," the kitchen girl said from behind behind Bella, making her presence known.

Isabella jumped and then turned around to face her. "Thank you."

"Our housekeeper Tiffany is indisposed, but ye will see her at supper tonight. She will attend to any needs ye have. Supper will be served in a few hours in the main hall, on the first floor," she said before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Isabella was alone, for the first time in days. She sunk down to the bed and stared out the window at the lush green countryside, wondering what kind of life she would find here in Scotland.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sherry &amp; Tiffany rock. I'll get caught up on reviews as soon as RL lets me. xx

**Chapter 10**

The hot bath had been very soothing to Isabella's tender muscles. She had lain in it until the water had turned cold and she had no other option but get out. She quickly dried herself and then proceeded to get dressed in the gown that had been provided for her. It was a very basic dress, unquestionably nothing like the dresses she was used to.

The frock she had been wearing was stained and ripped beyond repair. It seemed as if she would never own anything as luxurious again.

Just as she finished dressing there was a knock at the door. A tall, homely looking woman entered, carrying various items in her arms.

"Lady Swan, I'm Tiffany, the housekeeper. I thought ye would be needing a few things," she said, dropping the items on the bed.

Isabella was relieved to see that she had brought a hairbrush and a mirror. "Thank you," she beamed. She also noted that Tiffany didn't seem shocked to hear her accent. Someone had already told her that she was English.

"Sit down Lass and I'll help ye with yer hair and then show ye to the hall. Supper will be served shortly."

Isabella did as she was bid, grateful for the help.

"The whole castle is buzzing about yer arrival," Tiffany stated as she combed through Isabella's hair. "There is talk about ye being our new mistress."

Isabella shook her head. "Nay, I was merely in trouble and Edward … I mean the Laird was kind enough to come to my rescue."

"Trouble?" Tiffany asked, digging for more details.

Isabella didn't really want to talk about her transgressions, but perhaps if she opened up to the housekeeper then she would gain a friend. She could certainly use one or her existence at the castle would be a very lonely. "My father had arranged a marriage with a Baron. He was a ruthless man, known for his cruelty. I feared what kind of life I would have with him if I were to be his wife. I had begged my father not to force me to marry him, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted that the marriage goes ahead. I guess that the amount of money that Baron Segrave was offering him was more important than his only daughter's happiness. I saw my chance to runaway, so I did. I stole a horse and headed for Scotland. Edward … I mean the Laird came to my rescue just as the Baron's men had found me. He disarmed them and sent them back to England, insisting I return home with him."

"Seems that ye were verra lucky that the Laird was there."

"Aye," Isabella responded, but the truth be told she hadn't really thought about just how lucky she was. If Edward hadn't been there, then there was no doubt she would be in England now, married and possibly being punished for running away. She had stolen a horse, by all rights the Baron could beat her or cut off her hand. Isabella shuddered at the thought. She owed Edward her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **A huge thanks to Tiffany &amp; Sherry.

Plus, a huge thanks to all of you. I will try my best to get caught up on reviews on Sunday. :*

**Chapter 11**

Isabella found the great hall intimidating. Everyone was already seated by the time she had entered the room, and they all stared as she walked the long hall towards Edward. She stopped before his table and curtsied to him. "My Laird, I thank you for your hospitality."

Edward grunted something in response, she wasn't quite sure what he said, and pointed towards a seat at his table. She bowed and gratefully took the position. She was sat beside a priest and a man she didn't know though she did note that his plaid was a different colour from the rest of the clan. The priest introduced himself as Father Brennan. He was a jolly old man, who engaged her in conversation for most of the evening. He even invited her to come to and visit his Kirk on the morrow. She was thankful for the invitation. It gave her something to look forward to.

The other man was introduced to her as Alistair Stewart. He was from a neighbouring clan, sent here on business by his Laird. Isabella didn't like him. He leaned too close to her when he spoke, and his hand would occasionally brush against her in the most inappropriate of ways under the table. She couldn't wait to get away from him.

As soon as the meal was finished, she announced that she was ready to retire to her room. Truth be told, if she hadn't been sitting with Alistair then she probably would have stayed longer, but his company was one that she did not want to linger in.

Alistair immediately offered to walk her to her room. Isabella didn't like the idea of being alone with him, but she felt it would be rude to refuse his offer, especially when he was one of Edward's guests.

As they were leaving the hall, Edward called out to them, inquiring where they were going. When Alistair explained that he was escorting the lady to her room, Edward insisted that he should be the one to do it. Alistair was a known womaniser and he certainly didn't want his Isabella alone with him.

"Thank you," Isabella whispered as they left the hall.

Edward frowned at her. "You really shouldn't be alone with Alistair." He was angry at the thought of what might have happened to her if he hadn't noticed that she was leaving with him. He thought she would have had more sense. He was also angry at himself. He had been too occupied speaking to Emmett that he had barely paid her any attention this evening.

Isabella wanted to tell him that she knew leaving with Alistair had been a bad idea that she had only done it not to offend his guest, but she didn't. She merely nodded in response.

"I don't want you putting yourself at risk again," Edward commanded. "I will escort you to your room or one of my men will in my absence. Jasper or Emmett can both be trusted. They will not harm you."

She wondered why he cared so much. Hadn't he announced that she was under his protection? So, surely Alistair wouldn't have truly tried to hurt her and risk offending Edward? Though if Alistair had harmed her would she have told Edward anyway? No, she doubted that she would. If something like that got out it could ruin her reputation.

When they reached her door, Edward tilted her chin to face him. He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. She got lost, staring back at those emerald eyes. "Good night Isabella, sleep well," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Good night, my Laird," she whispered in response, before turning around and entering her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks Tiffany &amp; Sherry.

I didn't plan on updating today, but I then I thought - why let a few eejits ruin it for everyone else?

Enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

Isabella woke the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. She donned her one and only dress and headed down to the great hall for the morning meal. The room was relatively empty when she entered, which suited her just fine. She took a seat in the same spot she had been sitting in the night before and waited to be served, though none of the maids rushed to bring her food. Instead, they stood at the side of the room staring at her and talking in hushed whispers.

Isabella quickly realised that they had no intention of serving her and rather than confront them, she choose to vacate the room and head outside. Though the only way she knew out of the castle was through the dungeons and kitchen. She would have to walk it alone.

"Lady Swan?" A voice called to her from behind, as she headed down the stairs towards the cells. Isabella turned around to see Jasper hurrying after her. "Where are you going?"

"I was just on my way outside. Father Brennan invited me to come and visit him at his Kirk today," Isabella replied.

"Aye, but why are you going this way?" Jasper asked, confused. "These stairs lead to the dungeons."

"It is the only way I know."

Jasper frowned. A Lady shouldn't be wandering down there, especially not alone. There was no telling what she would see. "Come, I'll show ye another way," he said leading her back up the stairs. His Laird had asked him to keep an eye on her and just as well he had. "Who showed you the path through the dungeons?" he asked, curious.

"I'm not sure," Isabella replied, not wanting to get anyone into trouble. The same kitchen-maid had been present in the hall this morning. She thought her name was Lindsay. She had been one of the girls that had refused to serve her. She didn't want to cause any more animosity between them than there already was so she would rather not say what had happened.

Jasper scowled, he knew she was keeping something from him, but he decided not to press the subject. Instead, he would pass his concerns onto his Laird. He took her back up the stairs and through the great hall to another set of stairs, and led her down them. The stairs lead to a small hallway and to a door at the side of the keep.

"Do you know the way to the Kirk?" Jasper asked her, worried that she would get lost on route.

Isabella shook her head. She was planning on asking one of the villagers for directions.

"I'll take ye then," Jasper said, knowing it was his neck that would get it if any harm came to the Lady.

The Kirk was located outside the castle walls and through a small forest. It certainly wouldn't have been easy for Isabella to find by herself. She was grateful that Jasper had offered to help her.

When they arrived at the Kirk Jasper said he would wait outside for her, but Isabella insisted that he return to the castle. She planned on spending most of the day with Father Brennan and she was sure that he would escort her back to the castle for the evening meal. There was no reason for Jasper to wait.

Jasper didn't like the idea, but he did as the lady bid and reluctantly returned home.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks to Tiff N Shif x x

**Chapter 13**

"Father Brennan?" Isabella called out as she entered the Kirk. She looked around the room, but could see no signs of the Father. She called for him again as she made her way down the hall. Perhaps he was in his chambers at the back, but when she knocked on the door she received no response. Her only guess was his duty had called him away from the Kirk or he had forgotten about their engagement. He didn't seem like the forgetful type, so she presumed a member of his congregation had needed him.

She decided to sit down on a bench and wait, at least for a little while, to see if he returned. If he didn't, then she would go back to the castle and find another way to occupy her time.

She must have waited for over an hour and there was still no sign of the father. So, she decided that it was in her best interest to return to the castle. She could sit here and wait all day and Father Brennan would not show.

She gathered her skirts and headed out the Kirk towards the woods. Finding the path through the trees was simple enough, at least until she came to a fork in the road, one that she clearly didn't remember. She kicked herself for not paying better attention to where Jasper had led her. The split in the path twisted towards the right, the other the left and then one straight through the middle. She presumed the middle was the most obvious choice, but she still wasn't entirely sure.

Well, she certainly couldn't stand there all day deciding, her muscles were beginning to ache and tire already. She decided to follow the middle path. If it proved wrong, she could always come back and try another.

The thing was, that path lead to another fork and then another until Isabella had no clue where she was. Her muscles were throbbing and her head dizzy from missing the morning meal. She had no choice other than to sit down and rest.

It must have been about midday now, she hoped that someone would notice her absence and come looking for her. If not, she could find herself sleeping out in these woods tonight, and without a cloak she surely wouldn't survive.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to think of a way out of her situation. She must have dozed off because she woke to someone shouting her name. She quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off and she shouted back in response.

Jasper stepped into view a few seconds later. "Lady Swan, are you well?"

Isabella smiled. "I'm fine, I-ah, seem to have gotten lost." She tried her best to compose herself, but the truth be told she was on the verge of tears. She was so relieved to see her rescuer.

"Come, I'll take you back to the castle."

**A/N: **Oh, and dear trolls/GR/haters :

A tiger doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of sheep ;) Just sayin.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I may not have time to post in the morning, so you get to have it today :)

**Chapter 14**

"How did you know to look for me?" Isabella asked, as she slowly followed Jasper through the trail.

"When I arrived back at the castle I heard wan o woman telling another about a villager that had passed away. She hid said that Faither Brennan hid been comforting the grieving widow all morning. So, I figured that the Kirk would be empty and you wid need my help tae return home, but when I arrived at the Kirk ye had already left. I figured that ye had attempted to find yer own way back and gotten lost, wandering in the woods as I cudnae find ye anywhere in the castle. I raised an alert, informing the Laird that ye were missing a gathered a few men to go and search for ye."

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much inconvenience," Isabella said, feeling genuinely guilty. "I waited for the Father, but when he didn't show I felt I had no other option than to return to the castle. I didn't intend to get lost. I didn't remember there being so many twists and turns," she sighed.

Jasper felt sorry for the lady, especially because he knew that a furious Laird awaited her back at the castle. "It isn't easy navigating through the woods, particularly when ye are nae used to dein it," he said, hoping to ease her concern.

Isabella nodded, though her thoughts were elsewhere. She was worried about the impression she was giving Edward. This was the second time that he or one of his men had come to her aid. She had been trying her best not to appear weak, but it would seem that was exactly the impression she was giving him.

When they arrived back at the castle, Edward was standing, waiting to greet them. Isabella could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't pleased, but she was unsure what she had done to cause him such displeasure.

"You found her," Edward said, eyeing Isabella, searching her for any signs that she'd been harmed in any way.

"Aye," Jasper replied, before slinking into the background. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of his Laird's wrath again. Edward was already angry with him for taking Isabella to the church and leaving her. He blamed him for Isabella getting lost. Jasper knew he was right, after all, he had been charged with keeping an eye on her.

"Are ye hurt?" Edward asked, curtly.

"No, my Laird," Isabella replied, staring down at her feet. She couldn't stand to gaze into his irritated eyes any longer.

"What the hell were ye hinking!?" Edward yelled, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shaking her until she looked at him. "A wumin should nae be walking about in the woods herself, especially when she disnae ken the way."

"I-ah, I was just trying to get back to the castle," Isabella mumbled.

"Don't ye ken that there are bears and wolves in the forest? You could hae been eaten or worse." Edward's thoughts drifted towards Alistair's actions last night. If any man hid seen her go into the woods by herself, anything could hae happened tae her. It didnae bear think about.

"I'm sorry," Isabella apologised, stepping back, out of his grasp. "I didn't mean to cause you so much worry. I will endeavour to do better next time." She bowed to him and then turned to leave, hurrying away. She wanted to reach her room before she lost control of her emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **A huge thank you to Tiffany &amp; Sherry.

Again, thank you so, so much for all your support and reviews. I have treasured every single one of them and will get around to replies this week.

I don't think I will have time in the morning to post, so posting tonight instead.

Enjoy x

**Chapter 15**

Isabella couldn't wait until she reached her room. She didn't like that she had disappointed Edward and made him angry. If the truth be told, she never knew that the woods held such danger. She wasn't used to having to think about her own safety. Back in England, she had grown up in a vast home, with a high walled garden. She had been able to come and go as she pleased, without any risk to her person, and if she did have to venture out of her garden, then there had always been someone to escort her, like her father or one of his men.

She hated that she was giving Edward the impression that she was a mindless woman, unable to take care of herself. If anything, she should be finding a way to repay him rather than cause him a headache. She also didn't understand why he had been so concerned for her. Surely a Laird had more important things to worry about?

Isabella had been so caught up in her own thoughts as she headed up the stairs, that she never saw Alistair until it was too late. She bumped face first into his chest and almost went toppling down the stairs, well she would have if he hadn't been there to grab her.

When Alistair was sure that she was steady on her feet, her let her go. "Lady Swan, you look upset," he said gently cupping her face. "What's the matter wae ye?"

Isabella immediately backed out of his reach. She didn't want him to touch her. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm merely tired and wish to retreat to my room."

Alistair moved out of her way and gestured for her to pass him. "Very well, Lady Swan, I shall save ye a place beside me for the evening meal."

That was the last thing she wanted, Isabella thought as she hurried past him, struggling to control her tears. She didn't think she would bother eating this evening.

She managed to make it to her room before she lost all composure, flopping down on her bed and losing all control. It would seem that she would not find happiness in Scotland. The Menzies people would never accept her.

Tiffany was on the way to Lady Swan's room when she heard her crying from the other side of the door. She immediately pushed the door open to see a distraught woman lying on the bed crying. She discarded the clothing she was carrying and went to her side. "My Lady, whatever is the matter?"

"Everything," Isabella whimpered. "I will never fit in here."

Tiffany knew by the way Lady Swan was acting that something had happened, she just hoped that it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Please Lass, tell me what happened," Tiffany begged.

So Isabella did. She told her about the kitchen staff and how they had refused to serve her. About Father Brennan not being at the Kirk and how she had gotten lost in the woods and Edward's fury. Lastly, she told her about Alistair Stewart and his wandering hands.

"Dinne worry Lass, I'll take care of it," Tiffany assured her.

Isabella shook her head. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Ye will nae," she said, getting up off the bed. She was going to search for the Laird and tell him everything. "Oh," Tiffany said as she reached the doorway. "I brought you some more clothes. It was the best I could find. We'll have to have some more made for ye, and I've ordered for a chest to be brought to yer room."

"Thank you," Isabella smiled. It would seem she had found a friend, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **A huge thank you to Tiff n Sher.

I have hopefully managed to message you all now and thank you for your awesome reviews. If I have missed you, then I am really sorry. xx

**Chapter 16**

Not that long after Tiffany had left there was a knock on the door. Isabella wasn't in the mood for guests, and she certainly wasn't presentable enough to entertain one either. Goodness knows how puffy her eyes probably looked, and her hair was in now a tangled mess.

She decided it would be best to ignore whoever was on the other side of the door, perhaps they would think she wasn't in her room and leave her alone, but the banging only got louder.

"Isabella," Edward shouted from the other side of the door. He knew she was in there, and he was concerned about her. Tiffany had just come to see him and had informed him of everything that had happened to the poor girl. He fully intended to deal with the staff, and Alistair Stewart too, but first, he wanted to see Isabella. He felt terrible for shouting at her before. If only she had told him she was having such a hard time, but then he hadn't been paying her enough attention, so why would she bother?

When Isabella eventually opened the door, Edward looked her over, grateful that she seemed to be in one piece, albeit a little tousled. He ducked under the doorframe and walked into her room. "Dinne be so upset Lass, I dinne mean to frighten ye before. In truth, it was Jasper's fault for not staying wae ye."

Isabella nodded, for she was unsure what to say. She was surprised when Edward grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. "Ye'll be alright Lass, I'll protect ye and do a better job o it too."

Isabella enjoyed being Edward's arms, more than she should have, for she knew that they could never be together and to think otherwise would be foolish. Edward may be kind to her, and he may try to force his people to accept her, but they never truly would. She was their enemy.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edward released Bella and turned to face the door. Emmett was standing there, and Edward could tell that whatever brought him here wasn't good news.

"Whit is it?" Edward asked, motioning for him to come into the room.

"It's the English," Emmett said, ducking under the doorframe. "We've been sent news that they've entered the Highlands, looking for Lady Swan. They don't know where she is, but it's only a matter of time before they do. Baron Segrave is furious. He wants his bride back."

Edward hissed, turning to look at Isabella. She looked terrified. He rubbed her arm. He had no mind to give her back. He didn't want to, but what action should he to take? He had so many problems, and all of them centered on Isabella. The staff was mistreating her because they felt they didn't truly need to respect her. Alistair Stewart, getting too friendly with her because she was unclaimed, and the English is coming for her to bring her back to England. He knew his men wouldn't lay their lives down for an English woman, but they would for one of their own.

Aye, he knew what to do. He knew one way to solve all his problems. "Go and tell Tiffany to postpone the evening meal and then bring Father Brennan to the main hall. There is going to be a wedding tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks team Sheiffy

WOW, I am blown away from the response to the last chapter. Thank you!

**Chapter 17**

"Wedding," Isabella gasped. "Who's getting married?" she asked, but if she was being honest with herself, she already knew the answer to that question.

Edward turned to face Isabella. He could see the horror and fear in her eyes. He didn't like it. He didn't want her to ever fear him. He would never harm a hair on her head. "Dinne worry Lass, I'll be a good husband tae ye."

Isabella shook her head. She couldn't marry him. Not that the idea of marrying him repulsed her, because it didn't. Though it pained her to admit it, she did find him attractive, and he seemed a kind man, albeit with a nasty temper, but he was a Scot, and she was English. They were natural born enemies. Not to forget that his people already hated her for just being a guest under his roof. How would they act to the news of her being their new mistress?

Isabella shuddered as Emmett's words from earlier registered in her mind. Baron Segrave was in Scotland, the Highlands no less and he was looking for her. It was only a matter of time before he found her. She didn't want to return to the Baron. She feared what he might do to her.

There was only one way she could avoid being dragged home to England. She had to marry Edward. She glanced over at him. He was watching her intently, his expression giving nothing away. This man had offered to marry her, to protect her and with that the protection of his men. He was offering her everything she needed to stay out of the Baron's grasp, and it was more than generous, but did she really want to risk a fight between the Menzies and the Baron? People could get hurt. Scottish blood could be spilled in her name. That was not something she wanted.

"I can see ye are conflicted. I'll send Tiffany up to attend tae ye, while I take care of a few matters."

Isabella nodded, she presumed that meant he was giving her a choice, but that idea was soon knocked out of her.

"The wedding will go ahead tonight Isabella. You will be my bride," Edward said in a stern voice.

Isabella shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I can't have people dying for me."

Edward laughed. "The only folk that will be dying are the English."

Isabella wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Can I ask ye something?" Edward said, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her head to face him. "Why did ye run?"

Isabella was shocked by his question. He had known all along that she was a runaway, a thief, and yet he had still helped her.

"The Baron was known for beating his servants. Some say he even raped the women … I couldn't marry a man like that."

Edward nodded, it just was as he thought. "Then he deserves to die," he said before turning and leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thanks to my girls for whippin this one into shape. x

**Chapter 18**

Isabella was frantic with nerves. She didn't know what decision to make, to marry Edward and have the Scots fight for her, or to go to the Baron and save the lives of the Scots. Not that it mattered what she thought, because Edward had made up his mind. He had every intention of marrying her and she was sure that nothing she said would convince him otherwise, and there was certainly no way she could escape the castle without being seen. Not that she actually wanted to escape. Leaving here meant seeing the English soldiers and Baron Segrave. She shuddered at the thought of what he might do to her now that he had been forced to come to Scotland to get her.

Nay, she would rather be dead than in the hands of that man.

There was a knock on the door, distracting her from her thoughts. Isabella bid the person to enter, grateful to see that it was Tiffany. She could use a friend right about now.

"Ye look like ye could be dan we a wee tipple," Tiffany said, setting a tray down on the chair. "And a bite tae eat." If the truth be told, Tiffany thought the Lass looked ready to swoon. She realised that she must be terrified out of her mind with the English coming for her and the Laird wanting to marry her, not to forget the thought of losing her maidenhood. "Here Lass," she said, pouring her a cup of mead, and handing it to her. "This will soothe yer nerves."

Isabella took the cup and drained it in one sip. "May I have another?"

"Aye Lass, but wan more and that's it. The Laird will hae me head if I wer tae send ye tae your wedding drunk."

Isabella wasn't drunk by the time she stood in front of the Priest, at Edward's side, but she was certainly tipsy, and thankful for it. She wasn't sure she would have made it into the main hall otherwise.

"Shall we begin?" Father Brennan asked, looking between them.

The mere question made Isabella's knees go weak. The sooner they began, the sooner they would be wed, and she wasn't entirely sure what that would mean. She understood that Edward would take her to his bed, but what he would do with her when she was there? It wasn't something that ladies talked about, well, certainly not the ladies she had known and her mother had never coursed her in such things.

She was grateful that Edward was holding her up by her elbow because without him she would surely be lying on the floor by now.

"Aye, let's start," Edward said, glancing at his nervous bride. He hoped she would settle once the ceremony was over and they were sat down to their meal. He did intend to take her that night, but he would be gentle, at least the first time. He didn't want to scare her.

"Lady Swan, the church requires me to ask you. Do ye come here of your own free will? Do ye agree to marry Edward Menzies?"

Isabella thought for a moment, wondering what Edward or the priest would do if she said no. She imagined Edward's rage and laughed. The priest and Edward both frowned at her then. She quickly recovered herself, muttering a small apology.

"Lady Swan, do ye come here of your own free will? Do ye agree to marry Edward Menzies?"

"I do. I am. I mean I will," Isabella muttered, utterly confused. Perhaps, she was drunker than she thought.

The Father looked at her, wondering if he should continue.

"Please, do Father continue," Isabella mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.

The Father then proceeded to read a dissertation about the holy sacrament of matrimony. Bella barely heard a word he said.

"Now, if ye could both face each other and proclaim yer vows."

Edward went first. His vows were short and sweet. He swore to protect her with his life and honour until the day he died. When it was Isabella's turn, she had no idea what to say. She hadn't actually thought about it until now. In the end, she settled for saying she would do her best to honour him as his wife. She refused to say that she would obey him as that was something she couldn't promise. She could never follow his command if she knew in her heart that it was wrong, but she knew he would expect that of her.

Edward noticed that she failed to say that she would obey him, but he didn't comment. In time she would learn her place in his home and that his orders were to be followed. She just needed time to adjust.

"I now declare you man and wife," Father said, and the hall erupted into cheers. "You may kiss your bride."

Isabella's stomach twisted into a knot. She had never kissed a man before and now she was going to have her first kiss in a room full of strangers. She didn't like the idea, but didn't have much of a choice.

Edward turned to face her, he could tell that she was scared, but he didn't plan to do anything other than peck her on the lips. He would show her what a proper kiss later tonight.

Isabella's breath hitched as Edward caught her chin and tilted her head to face him. His lips were on hers for the briefest of seconds and then they were gone, leaving a warm tingling trail behind.

"Let's eat," Edward declared. "I'm starving."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thanks to team Sheiffy. :*

I know all of you are anxiously waiting the lemon. It's coming, just not yet.

**Chapter 19**

Eat? Edward wanted her to eat. He may be hungry, but food was certainly the last thing on her mind. However, she took his hand and let him lead her to the table, like a dutiful wife. She was given the seat to his left, the highest place of honour, apart from his. She had to admit, part of her liked it.

As everyone else took their seats, the food was quickly laid out on the table, and their cups filled. Isabella immediately lifted hers and greedily gulped down the mead. She was in desperate need for something to soothe her nerves. When a servant stepped forward to refill her cup, Edward positioned his hand over it. "My wife has had enough to drink, for now." He then leaned in close to Isabella and whispered. "I want ye to be able to remember everything that I do to ye later."

Isabella's face flushed. She quickly turned away from him, hoping to find something to distract her.

Edward found her reaction amusing though he hoped she wouldn't always be this shy with him. "Eat wife," he said, sliding her plate towards her. "Ye'll need yer strength."

Isabella really wished he would stop being so forward with her. He wanted her to eat, but what he was doing was making her feel sick with nerves. She did, however, do as she was bid and picked up some bread and slowly began to nibble at it.

Edward was satisfied that she was making an effort.

"Mistress?" someone called a short time later.

Isabella turned around to see Lindsay, the kitchen maid, standing at her side. "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologise fur my behaviour before. I shudnae hae treated ye the way I did. I hope ye can find it within yer heart tae forgive me and keep me on in the kitchens. I have been serving the Laird for years and I hate tae hiv to leave the castle. It's ma home."

Isabella nodded in response and the girl turned and left without another word. At first Isabella had been surprised by her words. She hadn't really thought about the new role she would be taking on as the Laird's wife. Of course, she would now be responsible for the household and its staff.

"Ye should go easy on her," Edward said, making Isabella jump. She turned to face him, surprised by his reaction to the girl. Did he have a soft spot for her? Was she something to him? "The English soldiers killed her brother. What she did was wrong, she sees that now, but she didnae do it without reason."

The English soldiers had killed her brother? How awful. No wonder she hated her. Isabella wondered how many others in the castle had been mistreated by her countrymen.

"Are ye finished?" Edward asked, sometime later.

Isabella nodded. She had barely touched anything, but she had eaten her fill.

"Good," Edward said, standing up and offering his hand.

The colour drained from Isabella's face. He wanted to go, now? Why was he so eager to take her to his bed?

"Come wife," Edward ordered, flexing his hand. He didn't like her hesitation. He had no intention of hurting her, and it was an insult that she thought otherwise. She was his wife now. She should trust him completely.

Isabella took his hand, and reluctantly let herself be lead to the back of the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Happy Easter! I hope you all have a great time, whatever you are doing.

A huge thanks to Sheiffy!

We're getting closer ;)

**Chapter 20**

Edward led Bella into a smaller room, which seemed to be a storage room for weapons, as they were all hanging on the wall. There were also various chests in the room, she wondered what they held, but Edward pulled her along before she got the chance to ask. He then led her down a very narrow corridor to his bed chambers. His room was surprisingly big, with three decent sized windows and a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. It even had large wooden beams running along the ceiling. The room was enchanting actually. Certainly an upgrade from where she had slept the previous night.

Edward took a seat on the bed as he watched Isabella, letting her take in the room. It was after all, going to be her room now, too. When he felt she had had sufficient enough time he beckoned her to him.

Isabella hesitantly and very slowly walked towards Edward. When she got close enough, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so she was now standing between his open legs. "I don't want ye tae be frightened o me. I will nae hurt you."

"I'm not," Isabella lied, swallowing a large lump in her throat.

"Then why are ye shaking?"

Isabella looked down at her hands. She was indeed trembling. "I'm cold," she lied again.

Edward didn't like that she wasn't honest with him. In time, he hoped that she would open up to him and trust him. "I'll start the fire," Edward said, letting her go and standing up.

Isabella hadn't even noticed the fireplace; it had been behind her, near the entrance to the room. That's when she realised that there wasn't even a door to the room. She didn't like that. She wondered why Edward hadn't installed one. It was odd. Surely he valued his privacy? She would have to convince him to add one.

"Done," Edward said, from behind her.

Isabella jumped. She had been too deep in thought to notice that he had moved closer to her.

Edward frowned. Hadn't he just warned her not to be afraid?

He took her hand and led her over to the bed again. He sat down, hoping it would make him appear less intimidating. "Turn around," he ordered though he had tried to say it gently.

Isabella reluctantly turned around, her breath hitching when Edward began to untie the back of her dress. When he finished, he pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She began to wrap her arms around herself trying to hide her chemise, but Edward stood up and took her hand, spinning her around to face him. "Don't ever hide from me," he said, softly. "Yer beautiful and yer mine, and I wish to look upon ye." He pulled the string on her chemise, making it open and fall to the floor.

Isabella had to fight the urge to cover herself up. She was naked in front of her husband for the first time, and she didn't like it.

Edward cupped her face and forced her to look at him, trying to convey with his eyes just how pleased he was with his wife. She was indeed breathtaking.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thank you to Sherry N Tiffany x x

I will update twice today, this morning and then tonight. ;) x

**Chapter 21**

Edward unclasped his brooch and then loosened the belt around his plaid, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked. He stood still for a few moments, letting Isabella's curious eyes examine his figure. By the time she had finished, her breathing was laboured and her body trembling, but he seriously doubted that it had anything to do with the cold. Her eyes locked on his, and he could see a mixture of emotions hidden in the brown depths, fear, excitement, and anticipation.

He didn't plan on keeping her waiting any longer. He took one large step towards her and cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair as he brought his lips down to hers. The force of his arousal pressed firmly against her midriff as he pulled her closer, needing to feel the softness of her skin. She was like a fallen angel, sent to tease and torment him and test his resolve. He seriously doubted that he would have been able to stay away, even if the English hadn't been threatening her safety.

Isabella was completely overcome with emotions. She knew that her husband had every right to do with her as he wished. She had just never contemplated that she would enjoy it. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were wrapping around his neck, urging him closer as her body relaxed in his arms. She wanted this. She wanted him.

When Edward felt the tension ease in Isabella's body, he knew she was ready for the next step. He lifted her by the arse and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on the furs as his eyes hungrily raked over her naked form. He wanted to devour her, claim her body and soul, but he knew he couldn't afford to lose control to his desires. She was a maiden and deserved to be worshipped, and slowly introduced to the pleasures of love.

He placed a trail of kisses down her neck, working his way to her breasts. Isabella was beginning to moan and wriggle with pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be long until she was ready for him to take her. He wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, pulling it into his mouth as he relentlessly assaulted it with his tongue.

"Please," Isabella moaned, though she was unsure what exactly it was that she was asking for. She just knew that she needed more of what he was doing to her, more of how he was making her feel.

Edward smirked against her skin as he looked up at the confusion on her face. He knew exactly what she needed and he had every intention of giving it to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Tiff n Sher rock x

**Chapter 22**

Isabella was quickly losing control of all her senses. She had never known that such an intimate pleasure could be shared between two people. It was no wonder that it was kept a vast secret, or every woman would indeed be hurrying to lose her maidenhood.

She was indeed lucky to have a husband who was talented in the ways of love. She briefly wondered if that meant he had shared his bed with a lot of women, but then quickly shoved the thought from her mind. She didn't want something as silly as her thoughts to ruin the moment she was sharing with her husband.

Edward gently eased Isabella's legs open with his knee and positioned himself between them. Isabella stiffened, wondering what was coming next, but her tension soon eased as he continued his assault on her breasts. She barely registered when his hand slipped between her legs until he started rubbing her sensitive nub. She cried out at the overwhelming sensation as the knot in the pit of her stomach tightened.

He continued with his torment until he could feel her start to quiver around his fingers. He aligned himself against her, waiting for his chance. The second she cried out in ecstasy he thrust himself inside her. Isabella's pleasure soon turned into pain. She clutched onto the tops of Edward's arms, willing him not to move, but her discomfort soon began to ease.

When Edward felt her begin to relax, he started to move, slowly at first, but soon passion gripped a hold on him so fiercely that he forgot all about being gentle and cautious. He couldn't get enough of his sweet Isabella, he wanted more, and her calls of encouragement weren't helping either. The way she moaned his name was enough to drive him over the edge, and it did, but not before he made sure she came first.

Isabella was completely overwhelmed and lost in her desire. Just when she thought, she couldn't experience any more bliss the tension in her stomach exploded. Her full body felt weightless, she was shivering mess, from her toes to her fingertips.

Perhaps this marriage could work after all.

Edward collapsed on the bed, beside Isabella, pulling her to his side. Both of them were struggling to regain their breath.

"Is it always like that-" Isabella asked. "Between a man and a woman?"

Edward shook his head. "No, not always."

"Oh."

"Ye should get some rest," Edward said, squeezing her to his side. "I might take ye again before morning."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :*

Big thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x x

**Chapter 23**

Edward didn't take Isabella again that night. He knew she would be sore and it was unfair for him to put his desires before her welfare. When he got up early the next morning, she was still fast asleep, so he let her rest. The past few days had been very trying on Isabella. She had run from one marriage straight into another. Granted he was a better man, and he would look after her, not abuse her like the English Baron would have likely done, but she didn't know that yet. He would have to prove that to her over time.

He went through to the great hall for his morning meal, where he was greeted by followers wishing him their congratulations. He was happy to see that so many of them seemed to have accepted his marriage already.

When he was finished, he headed down to the stables for his mount. He ordered Jasper to keep an eye on Isabella while he headed out with Emmett to scout the English.

Isabella didn't wake up until midday. She felt completely refreshed by the time she opened her eyes, though she did feel embarrassed to have slept so long. Edward must think she is lazy. She hurried out of bed, wincing in pain the moment she stood up, she was tender. She was also mortified when she saw that the bed sheets were covered in blood. She began to weep, pulling at the covers, desperate to hide them before Edward noticed.

Tiffany entered the room at that moment. She saw her mistress's distress and hurried to her side. "Whatever is the matter?"

Isabella shook her head. "There is blood on the sheets."

Tiffany clasped her hands. "There is supposed to be blood on the sheets, Lass, it's natural for yer first time. Here," she said, freeing the covers from her mistress's hand. "Let me take care of that. Ye go and have a seat. I've ordered a bath to be brought up for ye, I thought ye might be tender this morning and it will help ease yer muscles."

Isabella did as she was bid, though she felt even more emotional at Tiffany's kindness. She did her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. It didn't bode well to let the staff see their new mistress crying. They would think she was weak and easy to manipulate.

"Where's my husband?" She enquired as Tiffany helped her into the tub.

"I saw him ride out this morning," Tiffany stated. "But I didnae ken where he went or when he'll be back."

He left the castle, without saying goodbye to her? A husband was supposed to say goodbye to his wife.

Isabella asked to be left alone after that. She was feeling far too sensitive to be around any of the staff. She had to pull herself together, before she faced them again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Big thanks to Tiffany &amp; Sherry!

Enjoy x

**Chapter 24**

After a good weep in the bath, Isabella was feeling much better. She didn't understand why she had felt so emotional to begin with, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had been hoping for reassurance from her husband. She needed to know if he was pleased with her. If he had been satisfied with her last night, but how could she possibly ask him if he wasn't here?

She also didn't like that he had left without saying goodbye to her or telling her where he was going. Did he have no intentions of being a proper husband to her? Was he going to be just as bad as the Baron? The thought of an empty marriage greatly upset her, but then how could they possibly have a bad marriage when they had shared such an incredible moment together? He had even said it wasn't like that for every man and woman. So, surely what they shared was special?

She was so muddled and the more she tried to work everything out the more confused and upset she became. She decided to put it all to the back of her mind. She would address her concerns to her husband once he returned, whenever that would be. For now, she would do her best to keep herself occupied, so she didn't have time to dwell on the matter.

After her bath, she called Tiffany to help her dress. She then quickly had her nooning meal and ordered the housekeeper to show her around the castle.

Tiffany was delighted to show her mistress around the house and have her undivided attention. She took her to the kitchen first, where she introduced her to the head cook Sue. Then she showed her around the house, showing her where the other bedrooms were and the soldiers' sleeping quarters.

Isabella thought the castle had the most peculiar floor plan she had ever seen. Nothing made sense. The soldiers sleeping quarters were on the top floor, there was also a hall, purely for the soldiers, while all the guest bedrooms were squashed into small spaces next to the stairs. The kitchen was beside the dungeons and the main hall was on the first floor, which meant all the staff had to carry the meals up and down the stairs. Of course, she never shared these thoughts with Tiffany, who seemed rather fond of her home.

After the tour, she dismissed Tiffany, saying she needed fresh air. She went out of the castle, with the intent of exploring the grounds, but when she got near the castle wall two guards stepped in her path, stopping her from leaving.

"Move out of my way," she commanded.

One of the men shook his head. "We canny mistress. We are under strict orders to keep ye within the castle walls."

"By who's orders?" Isabella snapped.

"By mine."

Isabella turned around to see Jasper standing behind her. He had an amused look on his face. "And why can't I leave?" she asked.

"Yer Laird wants ye to stay in the castle grounds, for yer own safety."

"My Laird," Isabella mumbled. Of course, he was her laird now, though she hadn't been expecting him to stamp his authority on her so soon. "And where is My Laird?" Isabella asked.

"He's left the castle."

Jasper obviously had no intentions of telling her where her husband was.

"And when shall he return?"

"I canny say."

Isabella bowed to Jasper. "Thank you for your time, sir. Please let me know when my husband returns," she said before marching away. She was furious and had every intention of letting her husband know just how mad she was upon his arrival home.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I just want to point out to those that are unhappy with the chapter length that the avg chapter is 614 words, and since it updates daily, that's 4,302 words a week. It's not any different from someone who updates once a week!

Thanks to my girls Sherry &amp; Tiffany x x

**Chapter 25**

Edward didn't arrive back at the Castle until it was time for the evening meal. He was anxious to see his wife, but he couldn't explain why nor did he understand why she had such a pull on him already. He left Emmett to see to the horses and he went upstairs to the main hall. He saw Isabella before she saw him. She was standing in the far corner talking to one of the woman from the cottages, a healer by the name of Sherry. He walked over to them and stood, waiting for one of them to notice his presence.

Isabella did notice him, but didn't acknowledge him. He didn't like that. It wasn't until Sherry saw him standing there and excused herself that he walked over to his wife. She scowled at him and turned to leave. He caught her arm, stopping her from walking away. "Aren't ye going to greet yer husband?"

"No," Isabella hissed, trying to free her arm.

He looked around the hall, noticing that they had the attention of the clan. He gripped her wrist fiercely and marched her to their bedroom. "Whatever is a matter wae ye?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice.

"Am I to be a prisoner in my own home?" she snarled.

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. Perhaps he should have spoken to Jasper before he approached his wife. Though he never thought she would have this reaction to his orders. "Naw, yer no."

"Then please explain to me why I wasn't allowed to leave the castle walls."

"It was fur yer own safety."

"I understand that it was for my own safety." She did? Then why in the hell was she arguing with him? "But what I don't understand was why I had to hear about it from one of you men."

Edward sighed. Why did women need to be so difficult? He was her laird, her husband. His word was law, but then, aye. She had refused to swear to obey him when she married him, should he really be surprised?

"Ye were sleeping and I dinnae wish tae wake ye. Ye needed yer rest, and I hid things tae take care o. So, I gave my orders tae Jasper." He didn't understand why he was explaining his actions to a woman. He wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone and he certainly didn't intend to start now, but he would allow it, just this once, and only because all of this was new to her.

Isabella felt sorry for being so angry with him. He had thought of her after-all. "In the future, I would appreciate it, if you have any orders for me then you will tell me yourself. Not have me ordered about by one of your soldiers," Isabella said, hoping her husband would be reasonable, and see the shame he had caused her.

"Do not raise yer voice to me," Edward warned.

She hadn't shouted, had she? Isabella wasn't sure, but she hadn't meant to raise her voice, he just made her so angry.

"I am your husband and ye will talk tae me in a respectful manner, and if I want tae leave ma orders wae ma men, then I will. I am yer laird, ye have no right tae question me."

"You are also my husband, I have every right to question you," Isabella argued.

"Naw, ye don't."

Edward was so stubborn. Isabella couldn't help, but get angry. "So, you just expect me to blindly follow your commands?"

"Aye, I do."

"I cannot."

Edward took a step towards her, and Isabella quickly took a step back. It looked like she had pricked his temper and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Do not cower from me," he bellowed. "I already told ye I wudnae hurt ye and I don't intend tae start now."

He took another step towards her, this time she didn't retreat. He cupped her face and tilted her head towards him. "I didn't mean tae upset ye." It was as good as an apology as she was going to get. Lairds didn't apologise and he didn't intend starting now.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Sorry it's late. I'm having a few rough days health wise.

Big thanks for all the reviews &amp; to Sheiffy for being awesome xx

**Chapter 26**

"I forgive you," Isabella said, reaching up and caressing his cheek. She was pleased that he had apologised.

"What?" Edward asked, in disbelief.

"I forgive you," she repeated.

She forgave him? He was baffled. He hadn't asked for her forgiveness and he certainly didn't need it. He had only been trying to appease her. She was foolish to think otherwise.

"I also apologise, for my behaviour," Isabella said, bowing her head. "I know you were only trying to keep me safe, but I want you to know that I didn't plan on wandering away from the castle. I merely meant to go out to the cottages to meet your people. I have no desire to meet with the Baron again."

Edward was satisfied with her apology. After-all, she was the one in the wrong. He had acted with the best intentions. He didn't, however, like that she still feared the Baron. He could see it in her eyes and it implied she had no faith in his ability to protect her. "You will nae fear him," he commanded, hoping that would settle the matter.

Isabella found his order amusing. It wasn't the first that he had demanded her fear away. Did he honestly think it was something that she could so easily do? Also, did he not understand that her fear wasn't just for the Baron, but also for him and his men's welfare? She never thought to tell him that, because she believed he would see it as an insult. She simply bowed her head and mumbled. "As you wish."

"Now let's go n eat," Edward said, offering her his arm.

Isabella hesitated. "May I ask you something before we return to the main hall?"

"You may."

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about her question. She was embarrassed to ask it, but she knew she would feel better once she had heard his answer, presuming he told her what she wanted to hear. "Were you satisfied with me last night?"

Edward looked at her astonished. How could she have possibly not noticed how pleased he was with her? He presumed she just needed him to say it. He sighed. If it would appease her then he would say it, but only because he was eager to eat. "Aye, I was."

"You were what?" Isabella asked, appalled. It certainly wasn't the words of comfort she had been hoping to hear.

"Satisfied."

Isabella waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she sighed, taking his arm. Her husband was a man of very few words and that was obviously the only kind of compliment she was going to receive from him.

It would do, for now.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Bonus update.

Thanks to Tiffany and Sherry, you rock.

Big thanks as well, to everyone who has been rec'in this story. It's much appreciated.

A huge thanks to all of you too, for your wonderful reviews. I treasure them all x

**Chapter 27**

Isabella overslept again the next day. She could only presume it was because she was still weary from her journey here, as it certainly wasn't like her to sleep so much. She noticed that Edward had already left their chambers. She hoped that didn't mean that he had left the castle again without saying goodbye. She wasn't sure she could handle it if he had.

She quickly washed and dressed and headed into the main hall. The room was practically empty, which meant she had missed the morning meal. Not that it mattered much to her. She was more interested in finding her husband than eating, though she didn't quite understand why.

She headed outside and started to look around the grounds. She found Edward in the training yard, fighting with one of the younger soldiers. She stood back so that he wouldn't see her. His movements were so fluent and graceful and yet he struck with such force. She had never seen any man fight in such a manner. The English certainly didn't fight like this. Their style was more controlled and calculated. There was certainly no way of telling where Edward would strike next and to her that made him more dangerous.

When the fight was finished, Edward walked over to his wife. He had noticed her when she arrived, but hadn't wished to end the lesson early. She was wearing a red dress today, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She looked breathtaking, but she still had dark circles under her eyes and this displeased him. She needed more rest and it was his duty to see that she got it. "Did ye sleep well, wife?" he asked, offering her his arm as he headed back to the castle.

"I did, thank you," Isabella said, bowing her head. "Though …"

"Though?"

"I was concerned that you had left without saying goodbye again."

Edward caught her chin and forced her to look at him. "I will promise no tae leave again without saying goodbye if it will please ye."

"It would," Isabella smiled.

"Then, ye hae my word."

"Thank you."

"My men and I will be leaving this afternoon," he informed her. "I will be leaving ye in Emmett's care. His word is ma word. Ye will listen tae him, wife. He will keep ye safe."

Isabella nodded, though she didn't like it. "May I enquire where it is that you are going?"

"Tae fight the English," Edward bluntly stated.

Isabella felt sick. She was quite thankful that she had missed her morning meal. She clutched onto Edward's arm and took a few deep breaths, trying to stop herself from swooning.

She had seen that Edward was more than capable with a sword and a far superior fighter, but that didn't stop her worrying about him.

"This displeases ye?" Edward asked, unable to hide the anger in his voice.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I merely worry about your safety, husband."

"Ye insult me with such comments," Edward snapped.

"I apologise," Isabella said, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to offend you."

They didn't speak again until they stopped in front of the castle. "I want ye to rest while I am gone," Edward said, turning to face her. "I will see ye when I return."

Isabella wanted to tell him to be careful or wish him good luck, but she didn't bother. She knew it would only anger him. She merely stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, silently wishing him to return home safely.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Tiffany &amp; Sherry rock!

**Chapter 28**

Edward worried about his wife as he and his men left the castle. He hoped Emmett would do a better job of keeping an eye on her than Jasper had. Isabella had a knack for getting herself into trouble. Surely, now that Alistair had left the castle and she wasn't able to leave the ground, she wouldn't be able to get herself into trouble? Ah, who was he kidding? Isabella would find herself in danger in an empty room. He could only hope that it would be something that Emmett could handle.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said, pulling his mount up to his Laird's side. He could tell by the expression on his face that he was fretting over his wife. He knew it wasn't like him to worry so, but he also knew that his Laird needed to keep his mind on the task at hand, especially if they were all going to make it home.

Edward merely grunted in response. He didn't wish to discuss his personal business with his captain.

"Aye," Collin laughed, from somewhere behind them. "Our new mistress is fine. Did ye see the red dress she was wearing this morning?" he asked one of the others.

Edward turned around and glared at all his men before any of them could answer. He wouldn't have them talking about his wife like that. They would respect her and if they couldn't do that, then they would keep their traps shut or lose their heads.

They rode for several more hours before they came upon the English. They had stopped by a stream to refresh their mounts. Luckily for Edward it was familiar land, the land of the clan Graham, who had an alliance with his clan.

He sent his archers to the top of the cliff to position themselves while he continued on with the rest of his men. The English didn't even hear them coming, but then he wasn't surprised. How could they hear them coming, with all the ruckus they were making? It wasn't until they were about ten feet away that one of the English soldiers noticed them. He sounded the alarm and they all rushed to protect a man, who he presumed was the Baron Segrave.

The Baron was a lot older than he had been expecting. He had grey hair and his face was weather worn. He wasn't surprised that Isabella didn't want to marry him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up to a face like that every morning.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The Baron asked, snapping him from his thoughts. He had taken a step forward and unsheathed his sword.

Edward noted that his men were all gripping the hilts of their weapons, ready to battle. He signalled for them to hold, though they knew better than to move before his command again. "Edward Menzies," he said, proudly, nudging his horse forward. Jasper and Demetri flanked him.

"Ah, you're the Scottish bastard who stole my bride!" the Baron roared.

"That I am," Edward replied smugly. "Though I warn ye to watch yer tongue when yer talking about ma wife."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Still feeling like shit, but trying my best to keep ahead of the updates. I will get to reviews etc as soon as I feel better xx

Thanks to Tiffany &amp; Sherry x

**Chapter 29**

"Your wife!" the Baron stuttered. "Why I ought to have your head for this," he roared. "I paid good money for that woman and I mean to have her, even if I have to rip your seed from her belly."

The Baron's words were meant to anger Edward, even threaten him, but Edward was a trained warrior. He knew better than to think with his emotions. He flicked his wrist signalling his archers to take down one of the Baron's men. The arrow soared through the air, piercing the soldier to the Baron's left, through the neck, killing him instantly.

"I warned ye tae watch yer tongue when speaking about my wife," Edward said as he looked over the dead soldier on the ground. "Ah, willnae warn ye again."

"This is preposterous," The Baron shouted. "You can't just go around like savages, taking things that don't belong to you."

"This is the Highlands. We can da whatever the hell we want," Edward said, making his men laugh. "Ah suggest ye pack up your things and return tae England wae yer tail between yer legs, cause the only thing yer gonna find here is death."

The English soldiers drew their swords at Edward's words, but Edward didn't flinch. The Baron called them to hold. If he were a smart man, he would take Edward's offer and return to England and give up any illusions he had of having Isabella.

Edward knew it was a risk sending the English home. The Baron could easily return with more soldiers, but he also knew it was a risk slaughtering them all right here. More English were likely to come looking for them, but not only that it could be seen as an act of war to kill them on another clan's land.

He was also troubled by the fact that the Baron knew his name because he knew it hadn't been said in front of the English soldiers when they had rescued Isabella. So, that could only mean one thing, the Baron had an ally, here in the Highlands. Was it the Grahams? The English did seem rather comfortable on their land. When he had scouted them the day before they had just been on the border of Graham's land, they hadn't travelled far at all. And come to think o it, why weren't the Grahams trying to run them off their lands? Maybe his alliance with the Grahams wasn't so strong after-all. Had they betrayed him for the English scum?

Edward spat on the ground, the thought of betrayal left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I have considered your words," the Baron said, drawing Edward from his thoughts. "And I can see we are outnumbered," he said, glancing up at the archers on the cliff. "We will return to England, with our tails between our legs as you so put it."

Edward nodded his head and motioned his men to back up, creating a space for the English to leave through. He didn't like it though. He could see the smugness in the Baron's eyes. He had something planned and he had no doubt it involved his new ally, but Edward had every intention of finding out who it was.

When they left, he sent Collin and three other men after them to spy on them, and report back any of their findings. While he planned on making a stop at the Graham's home, to find out just how comfortable they were with the English.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x x

**Chapter 30**

"I'm surprised ye let them go," Jasper said to Edward as they made their way to the Graham's home.

Truth be told, Edward was shocked that he had let them go too. He had been planning on slaughtering every last one of them, to hell with the consequences. He still wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't. Was this the effect his wife was having on him? Was she making him go soft?

He merely grunted in response and urged his horse on. He didn't wish to discuss it. If he wanted to let the English go then, that was up to him. Anyway, there was more to play here than their English enemies. He hoped Collin would get to the bottom of it and that the English would lead him to their ally. Edward needed to know how deep the betrayal ran. He just hoped it wasn't someone close to him.

Jasper laughed to himself as he watched Edward hurry away. Aye, his Laird was changing all right. Maybe even falling in love, and it was about time, too. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him.

An hour later, they were dismounting in the Graham courtyard. Carlisle, the Graham Laird, rushed to greet them, with his wife Esme, and their daughter Cristina. "Edward!" Carlisle called, their two large frames embracing. "Wit a pleasant surprise it is tae see ye. Wit brings ye here?"

"The English," Edward said in disgust. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, especially if Carlisle was the one with a knife tae his back.

"Ah, it wid appear that we hae a lot to discuss. Esme, see tae it that the men are fed," Carlisle ordered, dismissing her with his hand.

Esme merely nodded and then disappeared through the main door. Edward motioned for his men to follow her. They all knew to keep their guard up, but not let the Grahams know that they were suspects.

"It's gid tae see ye again," a voice spoke from Edward's side. He turned around to see Cristina, Carlisle's daughter staring at him, with a big grin on her face.

He didn't want to be rude. So, he nodded. "Aye, it's gid tae see ye again tae. Ye look like ye have grown since I last seen ye."

"I'm a woman now," Cristina proudly boasted. "Ma Dad said I can marry now."

Edward didn't know how to respond to that. Carlisle had always been hinting to him that he would like him to marry his daughter, and Cristina had never hidden her affections for him, but he had never been interested in her. It wasn't that she wasn't a bonnie lassie, cause she was, it was the fact that she knew that she was bonnie and often tried to use it to her advantage. Edward even doubted if her maidenhood was still intact.

He was thankful that he was a married man now and he hoped once Cristina found out the news that she would leave him alone. Though there was a chance that if her fither was the traitor then they already knew.

"Not now, Cristina," Carlisle glared at her. "Go and help yer mither, we've things tae discuss."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Huge thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x

**Chapter 31**

Having been ordered to rest, Isabella returned to her bedchamber to do just that. She thought it would be best to try and appease her husband, perhaps he would be more accommodating if she did. Resting, however, grew tedious and after a few hours she became hungry. Realising that she had now missed two meals she headed down to the kitchen to see if the cook had anything for her to eat.

"Mistress," Sue smiled, when she saw Isabella walk into the kitchen. "Wit can I dae fur ye?"

"I seemed to have missed the morning and nooning meal," Isabella said, nervously, afraid the cook would think she was daft.

Sue shook her head. "It's no gid to skip meals, ye cud make yerself ill and the Laird widnae be happy if ye did." Isabella nodded in agreement. Edward certainly would be angry with her if she made herself ill or if he found out she was missing meals. She vowed there and then to take better care of herself so as not to displease her husband. "Sit yersel doon Lass and I'll fetch ye something tae eat."

Isabella did as she was bid, smiling at the cook as she did. She seemed a friendly, hearty woman, though Isabella couldn't help but wonder if she was only being kind to her because of her new position.

Sue returned a few minutes later with a warm bowl of soup and a chunk of bread. It was one of the best soups Isabella had ever tasted. It reminded her of home and the kind of things Dee used to make for her. Dee was the cook in her father's house. She was the closest thing Isabella had ever had to a mother since her real mother had died giving birth to her. Though her father wasn't fond of her being so close to Dee, and did his best to keep the two of them apart. Her father was very strict in her upbringing. He never loved nor nurtured her. Isabella believed he blamed her for her mother's death. In a way Isabella guessed she was responsible. Perhaps that was why he had sold her to the Baron.

After her meal, she thanked the cook and headed outside for fresh air. The sky was already beginning to darken and the air was crisp. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that she had brought a cloak.

"Mistress," Emmett called, when he saw her come outside. He hurried over to her side. "It's too cold tae be oot here without a cloak, et this time a night."

Isabella nodded. "It is very brisk."

"Let me fetch one fur ye," Emmett offered, eager to please his Laird.

"That would be most kind."

When Emmett went inside the castle, Isabella strolled about away from the door, looking around at all the different buildings. The hustle and bustle of the day were starting to wind down, as people prepared to eat their evening meal. She was absentmindedly wandering past an open door to one of the buildings when one hand wrapped around her mouth, gripping her fiercely, while another grabbed her by the waist, dragging her inside.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x

Sorry for the slow update. I got some shitty news and struggling to find the mood to write.

**Chapter 32**

Isabella was dragged into a dark room and pushed against a wall. Her assailant was wearing a cloak that hung over his face, preventing her from being able to identify him. She wondered if that was because she knew him. She would have asked him, but his callous hand still gripped her mouth, stopping her from talking or calling out.

She knew she had to do something to get help before this man either killed her or dragged her off to goodness knows where. Emmett would be returning to the courtyard soon if he hadn't already. She had to find a way to call out. That was when she remembered the knife she carried in her pocket. She had acquired it when she arrived at the castle for the first one that she had stolen had gotten lost in her struggle with the Baron's man. Without overthinking it, Isabella quickly pulled the knife from her pocket and slashed at the man's wrist. He cursed and swiftly pulled his arm away. That was when Isabella let out a blood curling scream.

Emmett was just returning to the courtyard with his mistress' cloak when he heard the scream. He immediately dropped the cloak and pulled out his sword, running in the direction of her cry. He found Isabella alone in the stable master's quarters. He would have thought she was daft if it weren't for the knife in her hand that was smeared with blood. He bellowed out a call of alert, ordering for the drawbridge to be closed and then commanded the soldiers to search for the mistress' attacker.

"Are ye alright?" he asked, searching Isabella for any injuries.

Isabella nodded her head, unable to speak yet. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and her breathing uneven.

"Do ye get a good look at him?" Emmett asked.

Isabella shook her head. She hadn't been able to see his face and he had never spoken, but he now had a nasty gash on his left wrist. She would know him again if she saw him.

Isabella gripped Emmett's arm. "I think I would like to return to the castle now, and if we could perhaps not mention this matter to my husband, then I would be most grateful."

Emmett didn't disagree with his mistress, but he didn't agree with her either. Someone had attempted to hurt her and that wasn't a matter to be taken lightly. His Laird was going to furious, and Emmett reckoned he was going to get the brunt of that anger.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Tiffany &amp; Sherry are amazing. Thank you.

A huge thank you to all of you as well, for your well wishes and your support. I really appreciate your patience. It's been a tough week, but I am pushing through. Here we go.

**Chapter 33**

Edward sat with Carlisle for hours going over and over the same round of questions. Carlisle insisted that the only reason he hadn't chased the English from his lands was because he only had half of his men in the keep. He had sent the other half of his force to help their allies, the Hay's against a dispute with the Moncrieffe's. Edward thought it was a feeble excuse, but in the end decided to accept it. The Hay's and the Moncrieffe's were often getting into fights, and Carlisle was the sort who liked to make peace between the clans. He could also understand him not wanting to provoke the English when he wasn't at full strength.

Edward was still unsure if Carlisle was the one who was in bed with the English. He thought the idea unlikely, but he knew it would be foolish to dismiss the idea entirely. After-all, it's been known that friends turn against each other before, that was how his father and mother had died.

Carlisle swore to help Edward find out who was helping the English, and he even seemed pleased when he heard about Edward's new marriage. The same could not be said of his daughter, however. She turned sour very quickly after the news was announced. If looks could kill, Edward would surely be dead. If anything, Edward felt sorry for the Lass, but he knew it wouldn't take her long to get over the fact that he had married another. He was sure Carlisle would find her a good match soon.

Edward and his men left the Graham's keep at dusk and didn't arrive at their home until close to midnight. Edward sensed that something was off the moment he arrived. His men were all on alert.

"Where's Emmett?" he asked one of his soldiers as he dismounted his horse in the courtyard.

"In the main hall ma Laird, with yer wife," the soldier replied.

With his wife? He had ordered his wife to rest. What the hell was she doing up at this time? Edward got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened to her. Something was wrong. He shoved the reins into the soldier's hands and went running into the castle. Jasper quickly followed him.

Edward found Isabella and Emmett sitting at the top table. She looked shaken; in fact, she was shaking as her hands gripped the goblet and brought it to her mouth. Emmett on the other hand seemed remorseful.

Isabella had been too scared to go to bed, even after Emmett had checked her room and had offered to put guards at her door. She had managed to catch her attacker off guard once, she wasn't sure she would succeed a second time. She was determined to stay awake until her husband returned, even if it took him days to get here. She knew Edward would protect her. Only then, would she be able to rest.

Emmett feared his Laird's return. Not only had he failed to protect his mistress, but he had also failed in finding her aggressor. He had locked down the castle and his men had combed through every room, searching for the foe with the injured wrist. He had personally checked every one of the soldier's arms and then sent them to check the arms of every man in the keep, but the enemy was nowhere to be found.

"Edward," Isabella gasped, when she looked up from her cup. She sat it down on the table and pulled up her skirts, hurrying to her husband's side. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she grabbed onto his plaid.

At first, she had thought to hide her mistake from her husband. She knew he would be angry with her, but not only that, she was yet again giving him the impression that she was daft and unable to keep herself out of trouble. Nothing could be further from the truth. She had been quite able to keep herself out of bother for most of her life. She just seemed to be having a bad spell of luck lately.

Emmett had convinced her that it was in her best interest to tell Edward, that she wouldn't want someone else getting hurt on her conscience. He also pointed out how angry Edward would be if he found out at a later date or from someone else.

"What happened?" Edward asked, cupping his wife's face and gazing at her with concern.

Isabella glanced at Emmett, who nodded his head to encourage her. "I was attacked."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Sherry N Tiffany rock!

A HUGE thank you to all of you that have been patient with me, I truly appreciate it. I am slowly starting to feel more 'normal'.

I also want to thank you all for your reviews. I read and treasure every single one of them. I'm sorry that I cannot respond to them at this moment in time, but I will send out PMs when I am able. You guys pushed me over the 2000 mark and that is amazing! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. xx

**Chapter 34**

"Attacked," Edward mumbled, in shock and then immediately looked her over for injuries. He couldn't believe that Emmett had left his wife vulnerable enough to be attacked. It was his duty to protect her, with his life if need be. He planned on giving his captain a stern word or two, and maybe even a belt, just as soon as he made sure his wife was okay.

"I'm fine," Isabella assured him. "Though I feel that I must apologise for my careless behaviour, I went outside at dusk and the air was cold. Emmett offered to fetch me a cloak and rather than staying put I started to wander. I'm certain if I didn't wander then I wouldn't have been attacked," Isabella said, sighing. She was rambling now, but she didn't care. She knew her husband was going to take his anger out on his soldier and she felt guilty for that. She prayed, hoped that she could say something to change his mind, make him see that this was her mistake. She would take the brunt of his anger, if need be. "I walked past one of the buildings, the door was open, but I wasn't paying any attention. That was when the man grabbed me. He forced me into the building, up against the wall. He had his hand on my mouth, so that I couldn't scream. I'm not ashamed to say I was frightened, but I knew I needed to do something so I could call for help … I had a knife in my pocket."

"Why did ye hae a knife in yer pocket?" Edward asked, confused, though he was amused by his wife's ramblings.

Isabella was reluctant to tell her husband that she had stolen it from his kitchen, so she merely replied. "For protection."

Edward didn't know whether to take that comment as an insult or not. His wife carried a knife around with her to protect herself. Did that mean she didn't feel he could protect her adeptly? Well, apparently he couldn't because his captain had failed to keep her safe. "What happened after ye pulled the knife out?"

"I cut his wrist."

"I personally checked aw the guards fur a wound," Emmett said, appearing behind Isabella. He was flattered by his mistresses attempt to protect him, but felt it was time to face his Laird himself. "I then sent soldiers tae check every man in the keep. The drawbridge wiz closed immediately after the attack. No one was seen leaving beforehand, but still nae man matching the injury the mistress described could be found."

"Take several men and search the grounds again," Edward said, turning to Jasper. "I want this man found."

"But, it's the middle of the night," Jasper answered, unsure how the clan would react to being pulled out their beds.

"I don't care."

Jasper nodded and walked away, muttering to himself about cleaning up other's mistakes.

Edward carefully moved Isabella to the side, out the way, before he turned to Emmett and punched him square in the jaw. "That's fur failing to protect ma wife, yer lucky she wiz nae harmed."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Thank you very much to Sherry n Tiffany, and all my other amazing friends xx

**Chapter 35**

After berating Emmett, Edward led Isabella to their chambers, insisting it was time for her to go to sleep. She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face was pale. He had intended for her to rest while he was gone, he should have known better. The only way his wife was ever going to get a proper rest was under his supervision.

"Are you angry with me?" Isabella asked, concerned.

"Naw," Edward replied, motioning for her to turn around so he could untie her dress.

"Then why do you look so displeased with me?" Isabella asked, looking over her shoulder.

Edward sighed, losing the laces on her dress before turning her around to face him. "I'm not displeased with ye, wife," he said, tilting her chin. "I am angry at myself and Emmett, fur failing to protect ye."

Isabella shook her head. "Emmett isn't to blame," she replied, as Edward pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Edward put his finger to her lips. He wouldn't have her defending Emmett any longer. She was new to this way of life, and naive to the dangers it brought. Emmett had been charged with keeping her safe. He was the only one to blame. "Hush wife, I will nae stand to listen tae ye defend him any longer."

Isabella merely nodded her head. She didn't wish to prick her husband's temper. "Will you lie with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, worried that he would say no. She was still far too scared to sleep, though she felt better knowing that her husband was in the castle now and safe.

"Aye," Edward replied, grabbing hold of her chemise and lifting it over her head, leaving her standing there naked.

Isabella began to cover herself, which earned a frown from Edward. She didn't understand why he liked to look at her, but she liked to look at him too, didn't she? She turned and stepped into bed, pulling the covers around her, as her husband undressed.

"Did you find the English soldiers?" she asked wearily.

"Aye," Edward sighed.

Isabella had been hoping for more than a one-word answer. She should have known better. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Naw," Edward sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling the covers back.

"Oh, what happened?"

Edward wasn't used to discussing his business with anyone other than his captains, but the conversation seemed to be distracting her from her fear. She no longer looked ridged, so he decided to indulge her, but only this once. "The English hae someone here helping them," he said as he lay down beside her, pulling her close to him. "When I told the Baron ma name, he knew it. It shud hae been nothing more than a name tae him, but it wasn't."

"Oh, do you know who's helping him?" Isabella asked concerned.

"Naw, but I'll bet the person who attacked ye does."

The thought horrified Isabella.

"Close yer eyes wife, and go to sleep."

Isabella wasn't sure how she was supposed to go to sleep after such a frightful conversation, but she closed her eyes anyway, enjoying the warmth and safety of her husband. She soon felt herself slowly drift off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Tiffany n Sherry rock!

Big thank you to Iris and all the ladies over at TLS for featuring My Laird!

And to all of you for reading and reviewing x x

**Chapter 36**

Edward lay with his wife long after she was fast asleep. He enjoyed having her in his arms. He liked the way her soft, satin skin felt against his and the way her hair always smelt of roses. Aye, he enjoyed having a wife, and that fact surprised him. He knew he would find satisfaction in sharing his bed, but he hadn't counted on the rest. He was never one for lying with a woman after the deed was finished. The cuddling and the holding, just wasn't him, yet with Isabella it was something he longed to do.

Aye, she was slowly changing him, whether he liked it or not.

When he returned to the great hall, both his captains were waiting for him. Both of them wore the same grim expression.

"We searched the entire grounds," Jasper sighed. "An' every man within the walls. Nae man bares the cut on his wrist as yer wife described."

Edward sighed. He didn't like that his wife's aggressor hadn't been found. There was only one way in and out of the castle, which meant they had to be still lurking in the grounds and the fact that he hadn't been found hinted that someone was helping him. Naw, he didn't like it at all, and he didn't plan on being far from his wife's side until the man was found.

"Perhaps yer wife was mistaken, maybe she didn't cut the man like she hid thought," Jasper suggested.

"Naw," Emmett quickly answered before his Laird could. "I saw the blood on the knife myself. The mistress did injure her attacker."

"Then, perhaps she was mistaken and the attacker wasn't a man, but a woman."

Edward scoffed. "I think my wife kens the difference between a man n a woman."

"Emmett said the mistress telt him she was unable to see her attacker, that they never spoke. It could hae quite easily been a woman. Some o oor Highland women are a lot bigger than what she'll be used tae, back in England."

Edward sighed. Jasper may have a point. "Fine, search all the women within the walls and see what ye can find."

Jasper nodded. "Though, I suggest waiting till the morning. I don't hink the clan will take too kindly to being woken twice in the wan night."

Edward sighed. He didn't want to wait till morning. He didn't want to wait a second longer to find the one who dared to touch his wife, but he knew Jasper was right, and he couldn't be bothered dealing with an angry clan. "Fine, leave the search until the morrow, but double the guard on the wall. I don't want tae gae them any chance o escape." Jasper and Emmett both nodded. "And I want the search carried oot before the morning meal. I will nae suffer the bastard under ma roof any longer, and when ye find them, bring them straight tae me."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Sherry n Tiffany rock. So, does all my amazing girlies.Thank you, for all that you do. :*

Again, huge thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them all, and I hope to get caught up on replies this weekend.

**Chapter 37**

Isabella woke early the next morning. She was surprised to find her husband lying in bed beside her, fast asleep. She turned to face him as gently as she could, not wanting to wake him. She wanted to take the opportunity to gaze at him. The way he was laying on his back, with his hands set on his stomach, made him look like a big, gentle giant. He was so peaceful, but yet even in that peaceful state he still had an edge of danger to him. He had a large scar that ran across the right side of his forehead. She had never noticed it before. She guessed that was because of the way his hair usually covered his face He also had a small scar on the left side of his chin, hidden beneath his facial hair. She wondered how he had come across both scars and if he had any others? She thought for a moment about removing his covers and checking his body, but quickly decided against it. She didn't want to get caught looking at him. How would she explain it if he asked?

"See something ye like, wife," Edward said, with a smirk on his face, making her jump. She looked at his eyes, but they were still closed. How did he know she was looking at him and how long had he been awake?

"You're awake." Was all she managed to say as her face flushed.

"Aye," Edward said, turning to face his wife, gazing over her.

"You were awake the entire time?" She gasped.

"Aye."

"I wasn't - I mean, I didn't."

Edward leaned over and grabbed Isabella before she could finish her sentence, pulling her mouth to his. God, his wife was even more beautiful in the morning light, with her tousled hair and silky skin. He wanted to take her there and then, but he was worried that she was still sore from losing her maidenhood. He had been trying his best to leave her alone, so that she could heal, but it wasn't without its difficulties. He was married to a temptress after-all.

He wasn't sure he had the willpower to leave her alone now. "Are ye still sore?" he asked, pulling back and leaning his head against hers.

Sore? Isabella tried to make sense of his words, but she couldn't. Her head was still spinning from his kiss. She hadn't been injured, so why would he enquire if she was sore?

Edward saw the confusion in his wife's face and smiled to himself, sometimes he forgot how innocent she was. He reached down and cupped her between the legs, making her jump. "Are ye sore, here?" he asked.

Isabella slowly shook her head, unable to speak as her mind filled with memories of their wedding night. Her husband wanted to take her again; the thought excited her.

"Good," Edward said, moving between her legs. "Because, I mean tae have ye."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow updates, still trying to get back on my feet. Thanks to those of you who have been patient.

Sherry n Tiffany rock, as always x

**Chapter 38**

Isabella had barely finished dressing when she heard people shouting in the main hall. She looked to her husband for comfort and reassurance, but she only found anger on his face. She was confused. She had no idea what was going on or what could possibly make Edward so mad after they had just shared the most intimate of moments. She never got the chance to ask him. Before she was able to utter a word, Edward ordered her to stay put and marched off down the long, narrow corridor to the great hall.

Isabella knew that she should do as her husband asked, or rather ordered, but she was certain she could hear the cries of a woman coming from the great hall. Wasn't it her job as Mistress to comfort the woman? She hoped her husband wouldn't be angry with her, because she most certainly couldn't stay put. She had to find out what was going on.

She tiptoed down the corridor and quietly opened the door. She gasped when she saw the sight before her. The castle housekeeper, Tiffany, was being roughly held by Emmett and Jasper. The poor woman looked petrified. She was begging Edward, who was standing before her looking as furious as ever, to listen to reason, but Edward didn't seem in the mood to listen. Isabella wondered what crime Tiffany had committed to be treated so poorly, then Emmett thrust her wrist towards Edward and all became clear. She had a cut on her arm, just above the wrist. The men believed she was her attacker. Was it possible? Could Tiffany be the one that attacked her?

Isabella leaned against the doorframe trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning, nothing made sense. Tiffany was the only one who had been nice to her from the start. Had it all been a ploy?

"Mistress," someone cried, Isabella wasn't sure who. A hand lightly grabbed her arm. "I think she's going tae swoon."

Edward quickly hurried over to his wife. He was mad at her for not listening to his order. She looked as white as a sheet. He knew her English stomach wouldn't be able to handle what was about to happen, which was the reason why he had ordered her to stay in their room. He quickly guided her to a chair and sat her down, ordering someone to fetch her water. When the servant returned with the cup, he put the water to his wife's lips and ordered her to drink.

Isabella did as she was bid, before gently pushing the cup away. She was over her shock now and from this angle she got a much clearer view of Tiffany's arm. The cut wasn't nearly deep enough and it was on the wrong arm, but how did she convince her husband that he had caught the wrong person and would he even listen to her?


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Tiff n Shiff rock, as do all of you xx**

**Chapter 39**

"My Laird," Isabella said as she reached out and took her husband's hand. She hoped the use of his title would make him more willing to hear what she had to say. ""May I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Edward was about to tell his wife he had more pressing matters to attend to, but one look at Isabella's face and he could not deny her request. He could see whatever she had to say to him was important, to her at least. He took her hand and led her to his weapon room. Where he turned to face her, waiting not so patiently to hear what she had to say.

Isabella glanced nervously around at the various swords and axes on the wall. This room made her incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't understand why anyone would want such barbaric weapons stored in the room before their sleeping chambers, but then there was a lot about her husband that she didn't understand.

"Ye wished tae speak tae me?" Edward said, annoyed by his wife's lack of concentration.

Isabella nodded, realising that her husband was becoming irritated by her stalling. "You believe the housekeeper to be my assailant, do you not?"

"Aye," Edward nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "She bears the mark ye described."

"I saw the cut," Isabella agreed. "But may I suggest that the mark is on the wrong arm and not nearly as deep as it should be. Also, Tiffany isn't as tall as my attacker."

"Are ye sure?" Edward asked suspiciously, wondering if his wife was telling the truth or spinning a tale to save the housekeeper.

Isabella nodded. "I would not lie to you, husband. I mean, I know I have in the past, but now that we are married, I promise to always tell you the truth."

Edward caught her chin and tilted her head to look at him. He stared deep into her eyes, looking for any signs that she was lying, but he could see none. "Ye hae better be telling me the truth. If I find oot ye are lying."

"I am not. I swear."

"Very well, I will hae the woman released n order ma men tae keep searching."

Isabella curtsied, pleased that her husband had listened to her. "Thank you."

Edward led his wife back into the main hall, and ordered his men to release the housekeeper. His men did not seem overly pleased with the command, especially when Edward instructed them to keep looking, but Edward did not care. His only concern was finding the idiot who had dared to threaten his wife. He couldn't bear to think what would have happened to her if she hadn't been carrying a knife.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Sherry n Tiffany rock!

Trying my best to get back on my feet and updating regularly.

**Chapter 40**

Isabella did her best to soothe Tiffany, but she couldn't help, but feel the blame for the woman's distress. If she hadn't been foolish enough to wander off on her own, then none of this would have happened. She hadn't thought twice about it at the time. She had presumed that she was perfectly safe within the castle walls. Though clearly, she wasn't. She wondered if her attacker was someone else who had been wronged by her countrymen. Would she always be paying for their crimes? What did she have to do to prove to the clan that she wasn't like those Englishmen that had hurt them?

"My Laird," Jasper gasped as he came running into the hall, catching both Isabella and Edward's attention.

Isabella could tell by the expression on Jasper's face that he bore bad news.

"Whit is it?" Edward asked, walking towards his captain. He hoped that his men had finally caught his wife's attacker. Whoever it was, was starting to make them look like fools.

"Some eejit opened the bloody gates while we were inside. People hae been coming and going fur over half an hour. If the real attacker wiz still inside, then they most certainly have left noo."

Edward was furious. He was that mad he completely forgot that his wife and other women were still in the room. He grabbed hold of a table and tossed it over, letting out an almighty roar. "Who gave the order!?"

Isabella jumped. She had never seen her husband so angry. She feared what he may do. Tiffany reached up and squeezed her mistress' hand, trying to let her know that everything would be alright. She knew her Laird would never take his temper out on his wife.

"I dinne ken," Jasper replied. "It wiz a mistake, the soldiers believed that the attacker hid been caught. They thought they were to resume their duties."

"They weren't given the order!" Edward bellowed.

"Aye, yer right," Jasper agreed.

"Find oot who is responsible. I want them punished."

Jasper nodded. He knew better than to argue with his Laird when he was in a mood like this, especially when he had more bad news to bear. "There is something else," Jasper said, hesitantly.

"Whit!?" Edward snapped.

"The Robertsons delivered something this morning, saying it hid been left on thier land."

"Whit is it?"

"I hink ye should see it fur yerself."

Edward followed Jasper outside, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Lying mangled on the ground was Collin's dead body. "Where are the rest o the men?" Edward snarled.

"That wiz all that was left on oor land," one of the Robertson soldiers said, stepping forward.

"And who wiz it that left him on yer land."

The soldier shook his head. "We don't know."

Edward didn't believe him, but he didn't have any evidence to prove he was wrong. If he called him a liar, he could end up provoking a war, a war he could do without. For now he would let the Robertsons go. He would turn his attention to the English because they were most certainly the ones who had slaughtered his soldiers, and he was going to make them pay.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Thanks to Shiff n Tiff. x

**Chapter 41**

Isabella made the foolish mistake of following her husband outside. He hadn't ordered her to stay so she saw no reason why she shouldn't follow him. She had wanted to see what had gotten Jasper so upset. She wished she hadn't gone to look. She couldn't take her eyes off dead body that lay on the ground. She had never seen a one before, and this was so twisted and misshapen. She knew he was going to haunt her dreams. She wondered what the man had done to deserve such a cruel punishment. She couldn't imagine anything that deserved such a severe penalty.

Edward was furious. He was shouting at a group of strangers, soldiers by the looks of them. Isabella wasn't familiar with their plaid, but she surmised they had something to do with the body lying at their feet. She was surprised when her husband let them go, she was certain that he would kill them for the barbaric murder of his soldier.

"You should nae be here." Isabella heard someone say, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her to realise who had spoken. "C'mon," they said, tugging her arm. That was when she let out the loud whimper that she had been holding in.

Edward heard the sound and turned around to see his wife standing in the crowd. She looked as white as a sheet and ready to swoon. Her eyes were locked on the dead body lying behind him. "Cover him up," Edward snapped at a soldier, before he hurried over to Isabella's side. "Whit are ye doing here?" he asked, grabbing hold of her arms, frightened that she was going to drop at his feet.

"I … ah, I," Isabella mumbled, struggling to form words.

"I tried to get her away," Garrett said, from behind her.

Edward looked at the soldier. He seemed eager for his approval, but Edward had no time for such nonsense. He merely nodded at the man and turned his attention back to his wife. "Come, let's go inside," he said, trying to turn her away from the sight behind them, but she wouldn't budge. He thought about lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder, but he didn't think she would appreciate that much once she came to her senses. Instead, he decided to talk to her firmly, hoping that would be enough to snap her out of her daze. "Isabella," he said, sternly. "It's time tae go inside."

The harshness of his voice caught Isabella's attention. She blinked once and then turned to look at her husband. She believed that she had displeased him, but she could only find concern on his face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her body beginning to shake. "I shouldn't have come outside. I didn't … I didn't."

"Aye, ye didn't think," Edward agreed, this time managing to turn her around and start her walking towards the castle. "Ye should nae have come outside."

"I know," Isabella whispered.

"Ye should nae have seen that."

Isabella nodded, wishing she hadn't seen it. "Who was he and why did they hurt him like that?" She asked.

Edward shook his head as he led her through the front door and into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table. "Don't concern yerself wae that Lass. I'll take care o it." He had no intentions of telling her who the man was or why he had been tortured. It would only upset her more.

"It was so barbaric," she whimpered.

"Aye, it was," Edward sighed, but that was the English for you. He hoped his wife never found out just how barbaric her kinsmen could be.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany x x

**Chapter 42**

Edward sat with Isabella in the kitchen until he thought she was over the worst of her shock. Then he took her hand and led her upstairs to their chambers. He had something he wanted to show her, something that could end up saving her life.

Isabella wondered why he had taken her upstairs to their room. She prayed that he didn't want her to rest. She certainly didn't want to close her eyes right now or be alone. The images of the broken man were still fresh in her mind.

"I hae a secret tae show ye," Edward said, stopping at the end of the narrow corridor that faced their room. "Ye hivnae to share it wae anyone, not even yer friends."

Isabella nodded. "I promise," she said, wondering what it was that he wanted to share. She watched as Edward pressed a panel in the wall and a small door sprang open. Inside was a dark staircase that led down the way. "Where does it go?"

"It leads tae a room below our chambers, and a door et the back o the castle. If yer are ever in trouble I want ye to hide in here, and if ye must, ye use the door and get yerself tae safety. Dae ye understand?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes. Is that why you don't have a door on your room?"

Edward looked at her and laughed. "Nay. I dinne hae a door on our room so I can hear people coming n the corridor is narrow so only wan man can walk doon it et a time. Gaes me a better chance to fight aff an attack."

"Oh," Isabella said, wondering how often her husband had to fend off attacks.

Edward titled her chin to look at her. "It's a precaution, just like the staircase. Nae one's ever hid tae use to before, but it's better tae be safe than sorry."

"Okay."

"Wan mare thing," Edward said, taking her through to his weapon room. He picked up a small dagger and handed it to her. "Put it in yer stocking n keep it on ye et awe times during the day."

Isabella did as her husband asked and hid the knife in her stockings. If she was honest, her husband was starting to scare her. Did he think she was in danger, was that why he was showing her the passageway and giving her a knife?

"Just a precaution," he said when he saw the worry on her face. "I will protect ye until my last dying breath."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Sorry, I really hoped to be back to daily updates about now. I am trying x x

**Chapter 43**

The following week was full of preparations, soldier drills and planning. Edward may not have told his wife in so many words that they were going to war, but his actions spoke loud and clear. There was going to be a great battle between the English and the Scots. A lot of blood would be shed and many lives would be lost, but in the end, who would be victorious?

Isabella had no idea and that thought terrified her. She knew that Edward would do everything within his power to keep her safe, but who was going to keep him safe and how could he possibly protect her from a hidden enemy when he is off fighting a war? Her attacker had never been found and that concerned her. It was completely possible that he was now miles away from the castle, but it was also possible that he still lurked within the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to attack. That very thought haunted her day and night, but she did her best to hide her fear. She didn't want to look weak to the clan or worry her husband. It was important that his mind wasn't preoccupied when he went into battle. That was the sort of thing that could end up getting him killed.

Nonetheless, Edward was worried about his wife. He had noticed how jittery she had become. She barely ate and spent most of the night tossing and turning in her sleep. She was scared. She hadn't been the same since she had been attacked or seen Collin's body. He wished he had been there to defend her and he wished he had ordered her not to follow him like that. He wanted to protect her from the cruelness of the world, but it would seem he was incapable of doing that. He had the feeling that he could surround his wife with a thousand men, and she would still get hurt. Danger seemed to follow her around. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to give her the knife and show her the passageway. He hoped that by giving her the tools to survive, she would do just that … Survive, for he had no idea what he would do without her in his life.

He watched her now, as she moved her food around, pretending to eat. She was starting to fade away before his very eyes. She had lost so much weight in the space of a week. "Ye need to eat," Edward sighed.

Isabella jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. She hadn't realised he had been watching her. He had been so deep in conversation with Jasper that she didn't think he would notice what she was or was not doing. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled, hoping he would accept her answer.

"Ye've barely ate in days, ye are wasting away. It needs tae stop."

Perhaps her husband saw more than she gave him credit for. "I am feeling a little under the weather," Isabella said, standing up. "I think I will go and lay down," she said, turning around and walking away, before her husband even gave her permission to leave.

"She willnae last the winter if she dinne eat," Jasper said, with a mouthful of stew.

Edward scowled at his captain. He didn't need to hear his opinion to know his wife wouldn't last if she didn't change her ways. It was high time he had a talk with her.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Tiffany and Sherry are amazing, and so are all of you. X x

**Chapter 44**

"You're retiring early," Isabella said, when she saw her husband walk into their bedroom.

"I'm not retiring," Edward replied, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. He patted the space beside him. "Come here I want tae talk tae ye."

"Oh," Isabella said, stopping what she was doing. "Have I displeased you?" She asked, looking at his face. "You look displeased."

"Aye, ye huv," Edward replied.

Isabella was surprised by his response because she couldn't think of anything she had done to upset him. She had been doing her best to stay out of his way and not distract him from his duties.

"Come," Edward said, patting the bed again.

Isabella sat her brush down on the chest and slowly walked over to her husband's side, taking a seat. She sat looking down at her hands as she played with a loose thread on her gown, but Edward didn't like that. His wife was acting like a timid woman and he knew she wasn't timid. The woman he had first met certainly wasn't, she was a fighter. He caught her chin and tilted her head until she looked at him. "This has tae stop."

She stilled her hand immediately, unsure what he was taking about, the thread or something else.

"Yer letting yer fear consume ye."

"I'm not afraid," she began, but Edward cocked his eyebrow, calling her out on her lie. "I'm just worried," she mumbled.

"Ye hae nothing tae be worried about."

Isabella scoffed. It was unladylike, but she couldn't believe that her husband could be so delusional. She got up off the bed and began pacing. "I have everything to be worried about. You're going off to war, and there is a possibility that you may not come back, and what will I do if my attacker is still here and comes for me while you're gone?"

Edward stood up and moved in front of his wife, ceasing her walking. He took her face in both hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I will come back tae you."

Isabella's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Edward gripped her face tightly. "I promise ye, I will do everything in ma power tae get back tae ye. Ye hae my word."

Isabella started crying. She wanted to believe him. She wanted nothing more than for him to return home to her, but she couldn't get her hopes up. Her heart couldn't bear it if he didn't return.

Edward clutched her to his chest. "I will come back tae you Isabella and I will nae leave you unprotected. I swear, but ye hae to be strong for me. Put on a brave face fur the clan, they all look tae ye now, Yer their Mistress. If yer worried then ye will be tae and that's when things will start tae fall apart. Ye hae to be strong. Show them, show me, how tough ye can be. Dae ye think ye can do that?" He asked, looking down at her.

Isabella nodded. "I'll try."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Massive thanks to my girls, Sherry &amp; Tiffany, and to all of you for all the rec's, reviews and follows/favs. You all rock x x x

**Chapter 45**

The following morning Isabella realised that her husband was right. At the morning meal she noticed that several of the women were watching her, including the servants. She observed it again later that day when she took a stroll around the grounds. So, many faces staring at her, watching her every movement, they all wore the same troubled expression. She presumed they were just as worried about their husbands and sons as she was about Edward, and they were all looking to her for guidance on how to cope with that worry. She knew then, that she had to be strong. She had to put on a brave face and lead. She had to show the clan that there was nothing to worry about, that she had every faith in their Laird, that she knew he would protect them from what was to come.

Sadly, the moment she had been dreading came a lot sooner than she had hoped. She had been sitting on the grass, playing with some of the children from the clan when Edward approached her. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, insisting that she walk with him.

"Ye hae pleased me today," he stated. He had been watching her and had seen a great improvement in her mood. He had already seen the effect it had on the clan. He was certain that they would all be okay when he was gone.

"Thank you," Isabella said, blushing. She wasn't used to receiving such compliments from her husband.

"I need ye tae remain strong while I am gone."

"It's time for you to leave." Isabella mumbled.

"Aye, it is."

Isabella felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She wasn't ready for him to leave, but she knew he had to go. Be strong, she reminded herself. "When do you leave?"

"Within the hour."

Isabella nodded.

"I'm leaving Jasper here tae protect the people and land. He will hae enough men to guard the walls, the rest will be coming wae me. I want ye tae stay within the walls at aw times and don't wander around at night. There will be two guards stationed ootside yer door during the night. Ye will be safe," he said the last sentence as if it was an order.

Isabella grasped his hand and looked up at him with teary eyes. "May I give you something to take with you, as a good luck token?"

Edward wanted to tell his wife that he didn't need her good luck, but then he saw the expression on her face and saw how much it meant to her. He couldn't hurt her feelings like that. "Aye, ye may," he sighed.

Isabella loosened a ribbon from her hair and then took the dirk from her husband's belt. She cut a piece of her hair and then tied it tightly with the ribbon, placing it behind her husband's plaid, right at his heart. "There, now you take a piece of me with you. May it bring you good luck and return you home safely to me."

Edward wasn't an emotional man, but by Christ, she was tugging at his heartstrings. He thought he may even be falling in love with her. He placed his dirk back in his belt and then gently placed a kiss on her head. "Stay safe, wife. I will see ye when I return."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Thanks to Sherry n Tiffany. :*

**Chapter 46**

Isabella was overcome with emotion as she watched her husband and his men leave. She was glad that she had chosen to watch from an empty room in the castle, where no one could see her cry, for she was weeping like a baby. She knew she had promised to be strong and she would try, but she needed this one moment of weakness. She felt like Edward had ripped her heart out of her chest and taken it with him, it was so unbelievably painful. She knew she would never be whole again, not until he returned, and she prayed and prayed that he would return because if he didn't, she would never heal.

"Mistress," someone called, walking into the room.

Isabella quickly wiped her face, hoping to remove any traces of her crying, before she turned around.

It didn't work.

Tiffany could see that her mistress had been crying as soon as she turned to face her. "Ah Lass, dinne cry," Tiffany said, as she went rushing towards her. "The Laird will be fine. He will be back tae ye before you ken it." She took her mistress's arm and guided to a seat. "Ye hae tae remain strong now. Show the clan that ye believe in yer husband."

Isabella nodded, for it was the same thing Edward had been telling her and she knew Tiffany was right.

~ML~

Edward was restless and that was never a good sign. He wasn't used to his mind being occupied with thoughts of women, but since he had met his wife that was all he ever did, was think of her. He was worried that she wouldn't survive until he returned. For god knew that woman had a knack for finding trouble. He wanted to settle the score with the English and return to her as quickly as possible, but he knew this wasn't going to be a quick fight.

He hoped to attack the English under the cover of night. His sources had told him that Isabella father's was also at the English camp with his men. Edward was going to take great pleasure in slaughtering both the Baron and her father for their crimes against Isabella, but not before he got information from them, regarding their conspirator. He had a few ideas who the traitor might be, but he was reserving judgement until he found evidence. He would have liked to have caught them in the act, but he doubted that he would be that lucky.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Sherry n Tiffany rock xx

**Chapter 47**

Edward and his men stopped about a mile away from the English camp to rest and water their horses. They planned to cover the remaining distance on foot, once the sky began to darken, but things didn't go quite as planned.

While some of his men were attending to their horses, a few of the others sat down to eat and the remainder of the soldiers stood on guard. It should have been enough men to keep watch, but half of those guards turned coat and slaughtered the others. They sliced their comrade's throats when their backs were turned, in complete synchronization, leaving no one to raise the alert.

Edward and Emmett had been sitting in the centre of the camp, going over strategies, and eating their evening meal. They were totally unaware of what was happening on the skirts of the camp.

The traitors let out a signal, drawing in the enemy.

By the time Edward realised what was happening, it was too late. He was surrounded by the English.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Thanks to Sherry.

And big get well soon to my honey Tiffany.

**Chapter 48**

Isabella woke to the sound of arguing the next morning. She quickly grabbed her robe and hurried down the narrow corridor to the great hall. She found Jasper arguing with another guard, who seemed to be determined to get past him to enter her room. Her own two soldiers were still silently standing guard at her door. "What's going on?" she asked, warily glancing between both men, as she tightened the belt on her robe.

"Mistress," the guard, she didn't know, said. He looked pleased to see her. "Yer husband, the Laird sent me tae see ye."

"Isabella," Jasper sighed. "Please go back to yer quarters. I will deal wae this."

Isabella didn't like that Jasper hadn't used her titled, instead he had talked to her like some silly little girl, and if her husband had sent the guard, then surely it was her duty to hear what he had to say. He had no right to speak to her the way he did. "You say my husband sent you?"

The guard nodded.

"Then I will hear what you have to say." The guard smiled. "And you captain," Isabella said, turning to Jasper. "You will address me by my proper title or not at all."

Jasper reluctantly bowed his head and let the guard past.

"We were attacked," the guard said, moving forward. "Yer husband sent me to take ye to safety, the English are on their way here." The guard lifted his hand to remove something from the inside of his plaid and Jasper pulled his sword. "I mean only tae get this," he said, slowly pulling out the lock of hair Isabella had given to her husband. "He said this wid per he hid sent me."

Isabella gasped as she accepted the lock of hair from the man. It was indeed the same lock she had given her husband. She had the matching ribbon sitting on the chest in her room. This truly must mean that he was in trouble and he wanted her to get out the castle, to safety. Isabella clutched it to her chest as she looked at the guard. "What does he want me to do?"

"He wants ye tae come with me. I hae somewhere safe that I can take ye."

Jasper shook his head. "This isnae right. I was charged wae yer safety. Edward widnae want ye tae leave the castle walls."

"Are ye calling me a lair?" The guard said, moving towards Jasper.

Isabella caught his arm before a fight could break out. "There is no need for that. I will come with you. Please go to the cook and ask her to prepare food to take with us." The guard nodded. "I will go and get dressed and meet you downstairs in the kitchen."

As the guard walked away Isabella realised that she had forgot to ask his name. "One more thing," she called after him. The guard stopped and turned to look at her. "What is your name?"

"Garrett, Mistress. Ma name is Garrett."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **Sherry rocks.

Still sending loving vibes to my girl Tiff. X x

**Chapter 49**

"Mistress, please," Jasper pleaded as he followed Isabella into the weapon room. "Listen tae reason. Ye canny go wae him," he argued. He was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if that meant locking her in her room. He knew Edward would never forgive him if anything ever happened to her. They had let him down too many times already.

Isabella stilled and turned to face the captain. "Edward sent him for me." She couldn't understand why he didn't see that.

"Ye canny be share o that," Jasper said, though he was pretty sure his laird hadn't sent the guard. His strict instructions were not to let Isabella leave the walls. She was protected as long as the gates were closed. He couldn't see him changing his mind, for there were no guarantees for her safety out in the open and if he were to send anyone then Jasper was sure it would have been Emmett.

"He had my lock of hair," Isabella argued. "Edward and I were alone when I gave him it. No one knew about it. If Edward didn't give it to him, then how did he acquire it?"

Jasper could see how much his mistress wanted to believe that her husband had sent the token, he hated to be the one to tell her it wasn't true, but he wouldn't let her make a foolish mistake. "He could a stolen it fae him or it could a fell tae the ground."

"You speak of the soldier as if he is your enemy," Isabella said, disapprovingly. "I thought he was one of your own?"

"Aye, he is, but even Edward knew we hid to wary o who we trusted."

"What are you saying!?" Isabella snapped. "That there are men in your own clan that can't be trusted?"

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then, perhaps Edward may be in trouble?"

"Aye," Jasper sighed. "He verra well may be."

"Then, we have to help him."

"Naw," Jasper said, shaking his head. He could see where his mistress was going with this and he didn't like it. "We canny. The laird is big enough and ugly enough tae take care o himself."

Isabella had no idea what he meant by that comment, but she wasn't about to ignore the fact that her husband may be in danger. "What if Garrett is a traitor?"

"Then he either kill ye or take ye tae the English."

"But he may also take me to where Edward is?"

"Naw. Naw. Naw," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I willnae let ye leave the castle."

"Didn't you swear a oath, to protect my husband with your life?"

"Aye, I did, but that oath also extends tae ye."

Isabella sighed with frustration. "But I am not the one in danger."

"No, the noo yer naw, but ye cud verra well be if ye left with that guard."

Isabella shook her head. "Not if I had men following me, men that could be trusted. Do you have such men in the castle?"

Jasper sighed. "Aye, I dae."

"Then it's settled. I'll ride out with the guard, and your men will follow me."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Sherry rocks.

Get well soon Tiff x x

**Chapter 50**

"I still don't like this," Jasper said, grabbing Isabella's arm, as she came out of her bed chamber after finishing getting dressed.

Isabella turned to face him and sighed. "Neither do I. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified, but the thought of Edward being in trouble and needing our help terrifies me more. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him. Please, we need to do this."

"And whit happens if Edward isn't even with the English when Garrett hands ye over, that is if he dis plan tae hand ye over and no kill ye."

If Isabella was honest, she hadn't thought about that possibility.

"And whit if the English out number us and we don't have enough men tae rescue ye? Did ye think o that either, or whit if the castle is attacked while we are gone and are numbers are too few tae defend it?"

Isabella shook her head as she forced back tears of frustration. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to help her husband, but she didn't want to get anyone else hurt in the process. "And what is it you suggest?"

"I suggest ye stay in yer room while I go and talk to Garrett and get some answers."

Isabella shook her head. "I want to come with you. I want to know what he has to say."

Jasper sighed. "It's no the sorta hing a lady should see." But his reply came too late. His mistress was already marching across the great hall, headed towards the stairs. He shook his head and muttered under his breath. The woman was far too stubborn and strong-willed. If this was what all women were like, then he doubted he would ever marry.

He ordered the two soldiers from Isabella's door to follow them, he had a feeling he might need them. He had them wait outside in the corridor, while he and Isabella entered the kitchen.

Garrett smiled when he saw Isabella walk into the room. The smile unnerved Isabella. She had to admit that there was something very off about the man. "Are ye ready mistress?" he asked, in-between munching on an apple.

Isabella shook her head. "There has been a change of plan. After listening to the counsel of my husband's captain, I will be remaining here. I think it would be unwise of me to leave the castle walls at this time."

"Ah, I see, and whit about yer husband's orders?" Garrett asked, glancing between Isabella and Jasper.

"If my husband wants me to leave these walls, then I am afraid that he is going to have to come and tell me himself."

Garrett nodded, taking a calculated step backward.

"Jasper has a few questions. I would appreciate it if you could take the time to answer them. Any information you give us will aid my husband."

Jasper signalled for the guards to come forward and Garrett let out a curse, grabbing an unsuspecting kitchen maid, and putting a knife to her throat.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **Sherry rocks xx

*sending get well vibes to Tiffany*

**Chapter 51**

That curse, Isabella thought. She had heard it somewhere before, but where? She quickly scanned his wrist, and she was right. She could see the tip of a red cut poking out the sleeve of his shirt. He was her attacker and she had almost left with him. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. Jasper had been right all along. This man couldn't be trusted and goodness knows what would have become of her if she had gone with him.

"Let the girl go," Jasper snarled, unsheathing his sword and pushing his mistress behind him.

"Stand back or I'll slit her throat," Garrett warned as his eyes went from soldier to soldier. He was panicking now. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this castle alive.

The kitchen maid surprised everyone, while Garrett's attention was focused on the guards, she punched him between the legs, causing him to loosen his grip. It was just enough for her to get away, although Garrett did manage to cut her neck in the process.

The maid quickly ran to Jasper, who pushed her behind him. Isabella pulled the maid into her arms and grabbed a cloth from the table, holding it to her neck. The cut looked like it was going to need sowed, the girl was lucky that was all it was. Isabella blamed herself for the maid getting hurt. She should have ensured all the kitchen staff left the room when she entered, but that would have alerted Garrett to their plan.

Jasper and the two guards cornered Garrett and quickly removed his weapons, before escorting him through the kitchen to the dungeons, where they planned to question him.

Isabella wanted to follow them. She wanted to find out what Garrett knew about her husband, but she knew she had to attend to her duties first. She had to see to the maid. She called outside for someone to fetch Sherry, their healer, and then went to sit with the maid, holding her hand and assuring her that everything was going to be okay.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUE!

A huge thank you to Sherry. Still sending get well vibes to Tiffany.

No update on FP or TWCS as I have no internet and it was hard enough to pull this update off. I will update on both places once I am back online. Thanks for understanding xx

**Chapter 52**

After attending to the maid, Isabella went to the dungeons to find out what progress Jasper had made with Garrett. She found two guards standing outside one of the cells, and presumed that must be the cell they were holding him in. The door was closed and there was barely any noise coming from inside, so she decided to take a look, but as she moved to pass the guards they blocked her way.

"What are you doing?"

"We've been ordered no tae let ye pass," one of them replied.

"By whose orders?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. As mistress, didn't she overrule the captain? She really had no idea. "I demand that you move out of my way at once."

"Wae aw due respect mistress, the dungeons are nae place fur a lady."

"With all due respect to you, my husband may be in danger, and I want to ensure that everything is being done to get the answers we need so we can help him. Now move out my way," she demanded.

"Naw, I canny. Jasper said that he wid slit my throat if I let ye in the door."

Isabella balled her fists in fury. It would appear that Jasper could predict her every move.

"Then, I demand that your captain comes out in to speak to me."

The guard reluctantly opened the door and signalled for Jasper to step outside. While the door was open Isabella got a glimpse of Garrett lying on the floor. His face was bloody and his body full of cuts. Jasper sheathed his dirk and came out, closing the door behind him. He did not look pleased.

"What did he say? Did you see the cut of his wrist?" Isabella asked. "What does it mean? I thought Emmett searched all the guards?"

Jasper sighed. "Aye, I saw the cut and Emmett did search aw the soldiers. I did as well. I hiv nae idea how he managed to evade us."

"What has he said? Has he told you where Edward is?" Isabella asked, anxiously.

"Naw, he's refusing tae talk."

"Perhaps, I could."

"Naw."

"You didn't even listen to what I had to say," Isabella said, glaring at the captain.

"I don't need tae. Ye've been telt that the dungeons isnae a place fur women, now go upstairs and let me work."

"You're infuriating," Isabella growled.

Jasper laughed. "I'm infuriating?"

"Whit's going on here?" a voice asked.

Isabella turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked a little worse for ware, but still he was alive. She couldn't believe that he was alive, that he was safe.

Her head started to spin. Jasper gripped onto her arm to stop her from falling over.

"Wife, are ye unwell?" Edward asked, rushing to her side.

Isabella shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said, smiling as a stray tear rolled down her face. "I'm just so happy that you've returned home."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Thanks goes to Tiffany &amp; Sherry. Ma twa' braw lassies.

**Chapter 53**

_By the time Edward realised what was happening, it was too late. He was surrounded by the English._

Edward warily glanced at Emmett and then stepped forward to greet the Baron, who was now smugly looking down at him from his horse. "I thought I warned ye tae go hame?"

The Baron smiled, "Yes, you did, but you see, I had a better offer. From someone who has it in for you even more than I do. That, and Isabella's father has come to join me," the Baron said, motioning to a dark haired man to his right. "He was very angry when I informed him of your marriage to his daughter."

Isabella's father spat on the ground and snarled at Edward.

Edward shrugged. "That is unfortunate, but seeing as the marriage has been consummated, there is little ye can dae. It's legally binding."

"We could make her a widow," the Baron growled.

Edward unsheathed his sword. "Ye can try."

The Baron laughed. "It will hardly be a challenge, you are outnumbered. Even some of your own men have turned on you."

Edward glanced around him, noticing that some of his men were indeed standing with the English. Their swords were smeared with blood, meaning that they had already slaughtered some of his loyal men. He cursed himself for being so distracted.

By his count at least ten of his men had betrayed him. That meant he was left with about thirty men, but how many of those men had been killed? The Baron had at least double that number. It would be a difficult fight, but Highland men didn't back down. "Acht," Edward sighed. "Highland men are worth at least three of your English. It wid be an easy fight," he smiled. "In fact, ma men could probably dae it with one hand behind their back if ye like."

The Baron didn't appear to like Edward's comment if his face was anything to go by. In truth, Edward believed he had hurt his pride.

"Kill them," the Baron hissed. "Kill the bloody lot of them!" he yelled, waving his sword in the air.

"Geal 'us Dearg a suas!" Edward roared, raising his sword into the air. His men cried out, chanting the war cry and banging their weapons as they charged at the English.

The battle was bloody and the English would have won, had it not been for another clan coming to Edward's aid. In the midst of the fight, Grahams surrounded them. At first, Edward thought they were coming to the assist the English, but he was soon proven wrong when they began to slay the Englishmen.

Every last one of the enemy was killed, including the traitors or so Edward thought.

"How did ye ken tae come tae my aid?" Edward asked, Carlisle after the fight.

"I did some digging, like I promised. It appears that the man working wae the English was a man called Iain McNab. Is the name familiar tae ye?" Edward shook his head. "He's the bastard son of Alec Menzies."

That name was familiar to Edward. It was the name of his father's brother, the one who had betrayed them, along with their friends and cost his mother and father their lives.

"I thought Alec wiz dead?" After his mother and father had been killed, his clan went up in arms in retaliation and killed Alec and his conspirators.

"Aye, he is, but it seems he left behind a bastard that nae wan kent about."

"And where is this bastard noo?"

A/N: _Geal 'us Dearg a suas - Up with the White and Red. The real Menzies war cry. _


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Tiff n Shiff rock!

**Chapter 54**

Isabella couldn't stop herself from touching her husband. She was just so pleased he was home. She ran her hands up his arm, and across his chest, before gently caressing his face. He was covered in dirt and blood, but he appeared to be in one piece. Well, no serious injuries at least. She wondered if she would be able to talk him into coming upstairs so she could bathe him and clean him up.

Edward was amused by his wife's behaviour as he stood there watching her. It was unlike her to be so openly affectionate. He had to admit that he liked it, but he had other things on his mind, things that needed to be taken care of.

"Whit were ye arguing about when I arrived?" Edward asked, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing," Isabella quickly said, trying to glare Jasper into silence.

"Yer wife wanted tae come into the cell while I talked to a prisoner," Jasper replied, smugly, knowing his laird wouldn't be pleased.

Edward lifted his eyebrow at his wife. He had hoped that she had acted more responsibly while he was gone. It appears she hadn't.

Isabella sighed with frustration and stamped her foot. She felt like hitting Jasper, and the fact that he looked so pleased with himself only infuriated her more. "We thought you were in danger," Isabella said, hoping her husband would see things her way. "I merely wanted to help. I wanted to ensure that everything that could be done, was being done, to find you."

"Oh, aye? Experienced in torture, are ye?" Edward asked.

"No!"

"Then, why the hell wid ye think that being in a cell was a good idea?"

"I telt her the dungeons are nae place for a woman," Jasper added.

Isabella clenched her fists and bit down on the inside of her jaw to stop herself from saying a string of words that weren't suitable for a lady.

Edward chuckled. He hadn't meant to make his wife so upset. He had only been half serious, half teasing, but from the way she was acting it would appear that she and his captain had been butting heads since he had been gone and she had reached her limit. He would let the subject go for now, but he had every intention to bring it up again when they were alone. The dungeons were certainly no place for a lady, especially his wife.

"Who's in the cell?" Edward asked, glancing at the closed door.

"Garrett," Jasper replied.

"Good," Edward replied. That would save him a few problems. "Let the bastard stay here, while we go and hae the morning meal. I want tae hear about everything that happened while I was gone."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Thanks for my girls Sherry n Tiffany. As well as all of you for your amazing reviews/recs/follows/favs.

**Chapter 55**

Edward had brought Carlisle and his men back to the castle with him. Over the morning meal, they shared their tale of battle, and how Carlisle had been the one to come to their aid in their hour of need. Isabella was pleased that Edward had such powerful friends. She dreaded to think how different things would have been had he not been there to help her husband.

Edward also informed her that she no longer needed to worry about the Baron or her father. She presumed that meant they were both dead. She was relieved to know that the Baron was gone, but she wasn't sure how she felt about her father being dead. He was her father after-all. Granted, he had never been a good one. She began to wonder what kind of father Edward would be.

"He arrived et the castle early in the morning, demanding tae see the Mistress. He said ye hid sent him," Jasper said, bringing Isabella from her thoughts. "I widnae let through tae her, but his shouting must hae woke her because she came through. He hid a lock o her hair, a token that she hid gave you. He said it wiz proof that ye had sent him."

Edward reached into his plaid to fetch the token his wife had given him, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out during battle. It was the only explanation he could think of. _That devious bastard_, he thought. Edward couldn't wait to get his hands on Garrett or Iain or whatever the hell you wanted to call him. He feared to think what would have become of Isabella had she foolishly left with him. He was glad to hear that Jasper had been able to make her see sense, and that she had listened for once.

"Why did Garrett betray you?" Isabella asked. She couldn't understand why Edward's own men had turned on him.

"Garrett is my uncle's bastard. It would appear he thought he wid hae a claim tae the land and title if I was out the way. When I married ye it must hae been too gid an opportunity tae waste for he was the wan who conspired wae the English."

Edward proceeded to tell Isabella the tale of how his uncle and Laird and Lady MacNeish, his mother's friends, had killed his parents in a fire. "It was supposed tae look like an accident, but the fire didn't burn the way they hid intended, thanks tae the wet weather. So, when the fire died oot the bars on the doors and windees were still in place. The clan went into an uproar, demanding justice. In the end, it wiz a servant that gave up ma uncle n the MacNeish, she wiz the Lady MacNeish's maid, but she hid been too scared tae come forward before."

Isabella didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that his parents had come to such a tragic ending. No wonder Edward was so closed off at times. "What age were you when they died?" She asked.

"I wiz eleven, almost twelve. I wiz lucky that my father hid been training me from such a young age. He had already passed on maest o his wisdom before he died."

Isabella nodded. She had so many more questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to pry before he was ready to share. She felt blessed that he had shared this much with her.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Okay, so there has been a change of plans. (Thanks my muse) There will only be 1 more chapter after this one and will be it for My Laird. However, My Laird's Bairn (Sequel) will be starting in July. Why the wait? I have a family holiday coming up and would like to get some chapters pre-written before we start.

Anyway, here we go …

Big thanks to Tiffany and Sherry x

**Chapter 56**

After the morning meal, Edward insisted on visiting the dungeons, despite his nagging wife, who wanted to take care of him first. He ordered Jasper to watch over Isabella while he was gone, to make sure that she stayed out of his way. He found it amusing that neither of the two of them seemed pleased about that order. He was glad that they were getting along so well.

"Garrett," Edward said, as he walked into the cell along with Emmett. "Or wid ye prefer me tae call ye Iain?"

Garrett was sitting in the corner of the cell, propped against the wall. His eyes went wide at the mention of his real name. Edward walked over to him and crouched down to his level. He wanted nothing more than to kill this man. He represented everything that he hated. He represented the traitors who had turned on his men, and the traitors who had turned on his parents. Not forgetting that the bastard had tried to take his wife. But Edward knew he couldn't kill him straightaway. He had to be smart. He had to get as many answers from him as he could before he slit his throat.

Edward pulled the token out of his plaid and waved it in his face. "Ma captain tells me that ye used this tae try tae get my wife tae leave the castle. How did ye get it and whit did ye plan tae dae wae my wife once ye got her out?" Garrett didn't answer. So, Edward grabbed his hair and smashed his head against the wall. "Answer me."

Garrett laughed like a madman. "I saw it lying on the ground during the battle. When Carlisle showed up I knew we wurnae gonna win. So, I thought I'd try ma chances and see if I could get her oot."

"And whit did ye plan tae dae tae her?"

"I was gonna slit her throat," he said with venom. "I cudnae chance that she might be carryin a bairn that could lay claim tae the land."

Edward grabbed his head and banged it against the wall several more times. The thought of him touching his sweet Isabella made him see red.

"How did ye get my men to turn!?" Edward snapped. Garrett laughed, but didn't make any effort to answer. Edward slammed his head again. "Answer me, or I'll make sure ye hae a long n painful death."

"They were never yer men tae begin wae. We've been infiltrating ye for years."

Edward didn't like the sound of that. He turned to look at Emmett, who nodded, heeding the silent command to go and protect his wife.

"How many of ye are there?"

"Many," Garrett laughed.

"How many!?"

Garrett laughed. "I'll never tell ye. I want ye tae live in fear, tae always be looking over yer back, wondering, are they coming fur me yet."

Edward had heard enough. He pulled out his dirk and stabbed it into Garrett's leg, puncturing an important blood vessel. He would make sure the bastard suffered a slow and painful death.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Garrett's words bothered Edward more than he cared to admit. He would never fully know if all the traitors were gone from his life or still living within the castle walls. He presumed that was the effect Garrett was aiming for. He wanted him to live in fear, wondering if each moment was his last. Edward wasn't a coward though; there was little he feared, even death.

The only thought that terrified him was losing his wife and he would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. He wouldn't let history repeat itself. He wouldn't let them kill her. He would make sure she was guarded every hour of the day, with only men he completely trusted. She would survive.

"Is everything okay?" Isabella asked Edward, as he walked into the great hall. He looked troubled, deep in thought. She had noticed that his captains wore the same grim expression. Had something happened?

Edward saw the worry on his wife's face and did his best to offer her a reassuring smile. He wouldn't tell her what Garrett had said because he knew it would upset her and he refused to have her living in fear. She had already been through too much. "Aye, Lass," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "Everything is fine. Ye hae nothing tae worry about anymore. Yer safe."

But everything wasn't fine, Isabella wasn't safe.

**To be continued …**

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to say a HUGE thank you to Sherry and Tiffany for working with me on this story. You girls have been amazing and I have appreciated every second of your time.

I also want to thank everyone who was kind enough to rec the story. I honestly, can't believe the response it received and that was because of you, so thank you!

To my girls in my group. You all are amazing, and a huge support. Thank you!

To each and every one of you that has reviewed, followed and faved! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I hope you all have enjoyed these two as much as I did. As I said in the last chapter, My Laird's Bairn will be starting in July. (Lets aim for the 8th) I hope to see you all then. X x x


	58. Chapter 58

Opps! I forgot to post a note and tell you that the sequel is now live.

I hope you all saw it. :) If not, go read!


End file.
